The Other Foot
by Better a Freak Than A Fake
Summary: What if instead of shooting President Coin, Katniss shot President Snow and the Capitol Games still went on as planned. Follow Catina Lipidous, a textbook Capitolite in her adventure through the games and her mission to get Katniss on the Capitol's side. Will she succeed or will Catina be the one transformed. Rated T for violence and language. Cover base by bases-xs on Devaintart.
1. There's a Left Side, a Right Side

**Hello readers and readresses, welcome to Batmarcus and I's newest contribution. I'm sorry if someone has already used an idea like this but it's just an idea I've had for a while that I thought could be fun to write. Which it was, just to write from the POV of a Capitolite. If people from the Districts already have an official term, please tell me it and I will change it but for now I am calling the Districtians. START THE STORY! **

I glared at the ground, the hair in my face turning my vision purple. It's so hard to keep control of that with the resources completely depleting. I was unable to watch despite supposedly being mandatory viewing as I heard the release of the bow, something I've heard often on the Hunger Games. It was followed by another noise. This time it was a large thud. I forced myself to look up at President Snow's body on the screen with an arrow sticking out of his forehead. I felt my eyes instantly fill with tears. This can't be happening. It was happening though there was no denying that the districts had rebelled and they had won. The Capital amazing and powerful was defeated.

The rebellion leader… I think her name was Coin stepped up with a cruel smirk I wished I could just reach right through the screen and strangle her, "One more thing. This year there will be a Hunger Games the tributes will be reaped from the capital!" She said

"WHAT?!" I shouted springing straight to my feet in complete disbelief. "No! They can't do that!"

"This decision has been made by the new government so that you all may experience the horror you put the districts through and celebrated all these years," She said

"The reaping will take place in exactly two weeks I'm sure you all know the process quite well: the names over every Capitol Child ages 12-18 will be put in the bowl and twelve boys and twelve girls will be chosen. So, as you always say: Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor." The screen went black after that.

I'm fifteen, my name could be drawn in that reaping, I turn on my heals and sprint off though I have no idea where I was planning on going, as I left I vaguely heard who I think is my mom call after me, "CATINA!" but I ignored it and ran and I kept running as fast as my feet could carry me having not a clue where I wanted to go or who I wanted to talk to. All I knew was right now I did not want to be home now I would just think of what may come.

I'm not sure how or why but I found myself in an open mountain clearing that no outsider would be able to find but I used to play here fairly often as a little kid I used to play here with my friend Pius. He's still my friend now actually and he's… HE'S SEVENTEEN! I turned on my heels and ran again ignoring the fatigue creeping up on me but this time I knew exactly where I was headed to.

I stopped in front of a house that appeared to be made of black bricks and two stories high. I reached out and forced my trembling finger to push the button for the doorbell. I heard footsteps approaching the door quickly

In seconds, the door opened revealing Pius' mother, her large yellow lips transfixed in a frown and her eyes were blood shot matching the spiral tattoos around them. "Is Pius here?" I asked but I could hear how much my voice was cracking.

"Yes dear up in his room," She said sadly.

"Thank you," I croaked and headed up there knocking, "Pius? It's Catina."

"Come in," he said from the other side

I opened the door and came in. I didn't know what I was going to say though. Pius was a muscular boy for his age. He had jet black hair, golden eyes, dark red almost Maroon skin, and in each of his knuckles were emeralds. "Hello Catina," He said.

I try to find the voice to just say hello back but I can and end up just falling right into his arms crying steadily. He caught me and just held me there as I cried. "Why?" I asked.

"The same reason they: cut off any supplies, attacked us all, and killed the president, because the districts hate us just because of something written in the Treaty of Treason 76 years ago." Pius hissed still holding me closely. He's always hated the districts and everything they stand for and I agree with him. How they act like everything that's happened to them is all OUR faults. Like WE'RE the bad guys here.

"They can't do this though!" I said.

"You think I don't know that?" He snapped angrily but it's okay since I know it's obviously not at me.

"But it's happening," I said.

He hesitated clearly trying to find the right thing to say but coming at a complete blank on that just as I am. That's because this is completely inexcusable and never should have been allowed in the first place. Besides as written on that legal document, we've always been so good to them. None of the glorious things that we'd always give with it before the games and to the victor and there district. That was nowhere in the Treaty of Treason. That was all out of the goodness of our hearts but will that be the case this year? You can bet your sweat ass that's a big fat no because the district people are just heartless creatures who can stop to use their brains for even a second. "They are stupid, uncaring monsters," He said. I just nodded leaning my head against his chest. "It's okay," He said soothingly

"What if we're reaped though?" I croaked.

"We won't be!" He said.

"Right, there are hundreds of Capitol children that could be reaped." I said after some thought.

"Besides, even if you do get reaped, you've gotten really good with that fake sword from watching the Careers in the games, replace it with a real one and you'd stand a real chance at winning."

"What about you with those fake axes?" I asked.

He nodded, "Exactly, it would be no problem."

"What if we're both reaped?" I asked that still an obvious concern.

"We won't be, I promise," He said.

"Well, we have two weeks till the actual reaping." I sighed remembering what the demon on the TV said.

"I know that," He sighed.

"So, what do we do? With the districts in charge things are bound to only get worse." He asked.

"I don't know," I said honestly at a loss.

"What is those noobs' problem with us anyways," I hissed through gritted teeth.

"Jealousy of us," He said.

"That's no excuse though." I hissed but it was, after all, the only explanation.

"To them it is," He said.

"Everything's an excuse to them," I said still lying against his chest where I feel the safest, "because as I said before, they're stupid, uncaring monsters."

"Maybe to them it's justified," He said.

"Everything is justified as far as their twisted minds our concerned." I corrected.

"Well they had good reason for murder in their minds!" He hissed.

"I know, it sick, it's like they just brainwash them into believe all these lies." I said sticking my tongue out in disgust.

"Maybe they do it's not their fault or at least not the younger ones like that Katniss girl, it's just how they were raised maybe we can make them see that," He said

I thought about it, "That might actually work, if we could get the face of the rebellion to see straight then maybe we could make them fall before they kill us all. The problem with that is: how could we talk to her long enough without her killing us?"

"I'm not sure yet," He said.

"Well, maybe if I was to volunteer for the games and they keep it close enough to true then Katniss might end up being my mentor and I could try to un-brainwash her. You already said I would win." I heard myself say. "I mean come on, how bad could they really be?"

"That might work! Besides they can't be that bad," He said.

"They can't be bad at all." I shrugged honestly. "After, all, if the districts can go through them every year then they must be really easy."

"Exactly we're better than them already!" He said.

"So, you think I should really do it?" I double checked since, if so, I seriously would, if that's what it takes.

"I do think you should," He said.

"Then I will." I smirked letting him go and wiping my ruby red eyes dry. "After all, there are so many innocent lives at stake. I have to at least try."

"Exactly, you can do this," He said smiling.

"I should probably head back home, my mother's probably getting sick with worry since I just ran off without warning."

"Yeah get back to her," He said standing up and stretching.

"I'll be back tomorrow." I promised giving him a small bow and leaving.

I walked out the door and headed home planning my own moves carefully. The walk was short before I was heading back through my front door. "Mom, I'm home!" I called into the house.

She was almost instantly there and pulling me into a hug. "Oh thank the Capitol. Are you alright? You didn't run into any of those rebels did you?"

"No mom, I'm fine I just needed to clear my head," I said carefully.

"That's understandable; it's just with all these districtians storming the streets I was afraid something would happen to you."

"Well, I'm okay I went to see Pius as well," I said hugging her back.

"Alright, that's definitely a relief then." She sighed. She's very paranoid when it comes to the districts and I can't blame her after what they did to dad, at the moment, he's either dead or they have him still in custody. We have no idea which or which is even preferable. This is exactly why I need to do this, to either save my dad or avenge him and protect other innocent citizens from the same fate.

"Well why not go to your room and calm down," She said.

Though I was already plenty calmed down, I let go and said, "That's a great idea." and headed up there.

I ran upstairs and closed my room door sitting on my bed. I tried to focus my mind on what exactly I could say to Katniss to make her see as straight as she shoots. It had to be very carefully said and my posture had to be right everything had to be perfect. I pull out a note pad and jot everything down, I know I won't be able to bring it with but it helps me memorize them.

I do this for days following the announcement, waiting for my time to act.

Finally, two weeks later, which frankly felt like two years and two seconds at the same time, it was was reaping day. It was my chance to set things right.

I was not sure when I was supposed to volunteer though. Unlike the regular reapings, all twenty-four for were to be drawn at the same reaping. Would it matter besides which I'd take the place of?

I was worried and then I heard the last girl called. "I volunteer!" I shouted stepping into the pathway separating boys from girls.

"Really? That is interesting we have a volunteer!" Coin said. I looked back a Pius with a smirk that he unhesitantly returned and walked up to the stage. "What is your name?"

"Catina Lipideus." I said brushing my lavender curls away from my Ruby eyes making sure everyone in both the Capitol and the Districts, gets a good image to match for when I'm in the arena.

"Well then, welcome to the games," Coin said.

"Glad to be in, will there still be mentors?" I asked looking straight forward into the candy-colored crowd not avoiding Coin's gaze as if she was Medusa.

"Yes there will be mentors, we decide who gets which mentor," Coin said

I stepped back where the other girls were and just continued to stare forward, "Now for the boys."

The boys' drawing was fast and fortunately Pius was not drawn.

"Well, the will be an amazing year! Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor!" She said before leading us all into what was formerly Snow's mansion. Of course as a follow up heartless act they had to rub salt on the wound by bringing us here considering that he was just killed two weeks ago. "Welcome, here you will be prepared for the parade and meet the mentors," Coin said. "This is also where you get to say goodbye to your loved ones, just like in previous years each visitor gets five minutes," She said.

No one says anything as we are all led to separate rooms. I sat on the chair in the room I was put in a simply waiting for the first visitor. I had only told Pius I was planning on volunteering so anyone else that comes in might be fun. My mother's is what scares me though. Therefore, my first visitor just had to be my mother. To say she was a mess would be understating it. "Are you insane?!" She croaked crying heavier than I've ever seen her but when dad was captured comes very close. "Why would you do that?"

I explained to her the plan knowing no one watches these hoping she'd understand why I have to do this.

"What if this does not work?" She asked.

"I have to at least try, Mom, or they'll just kill us all. The reason I never told you is because I knew you'd freak out like this."

"Please, please be careful!" She said.

"I will." I promised. "Even if my mission to transform her is a bust. I'll do everything I can to make sure I win and come back home."

"Okay I can't stop you," She said.

"Besides, I can't turn back now even if I wanted to." I said standing up and giving her a hug. "It'll be over before we know it and if this works everything will be better."

"I hope so," She said hugging me back tightly.

"If not then I'll still win and it can't get any worse by me trying." I explained. "If I never tried then it would inevitably just keep getting worse till they wipe us out entirely."

"Be careful, okay? You can do this!" My mother said holding me close.

"I will, I promise." I swore hugging her tightly.

"Good," She said as the door opened up.

"Time's up." A man said, but it wasn't a Peacekeeper like the previous years, it was a rebel soldier. Which… now that I think about, probably are Peacekeepers now, except they'll be evil. He pried my mother away from me taking her out of the room.

I was alone again and then came Pius. He looked back, he must have seen her just come out. "How did she take it?" He asked causing me to smile but this was of course expected from him considering he already knew and said it was a good idea.

"About as well as you would expect," I sighed.

"That's unfortunate. You're going to do awesome at both, though." He smiled confidently.

"I know that, but maybe I won't have to," I said.

"What do you mean?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"If I convince Katniss she might be able to stop this," I reminded.

"Right," He smiled. "Do you know what you're going to say to her?"

"Yeah, I have it all planned." I said.

"Perfect, I'll see you real soon then." He said with a chuckle. "I'm so glad you came up with this idea, it will fix everything."

"I know it'll be great," I said. "Getting those districts back down where they're supposed to be, that way they can't hurt or kill anyone anymore." I added simply relishing the thought.

"Well, not likely," He said.

"Shut up and just let me dream!" I said sticking my tongue out at him.

"I'm just saying it will never be the same," He said.

"I know," I sighed, "but it will be a LOT better than it is right now. We're dropping like flies."

"That's true," He sighed.

"Which is exactly why I'm doing this," I reminded simply and sat back in the chair.

"I know, but take care of yourself." he said.

"I will, I promise." I swore, just as with my mother.

"Okay, that's all I can ask for," He said.

"It's starting to sound like you don't think it's a good idea anymore." I observed from his comments right now. "What happened?"

"Nothing I just worry about you if she does not listen," He said.

"I've worked out every precaution to help make sure she doesn't get to mad." I said though unsure myself. Those 'people' from the districts are completely unpredictable.

"I know I just over worry," He shrugged.

"I'll be fine." I promised but also to myself as well.

"I know," He said as the door opened again.

"Time's up," The soldier said and dragged him out just as they had mother. I wondered if anyone else would come as I twirled the necklace my father gave me years ago around my finger. If I can't stop the games and they still allow it, I'm going to be bringing it in as my token, since he was captured, I haven't taken it off. I was surprised when the door opened again and it was my aunt and uncle mostly because, I did not see them often.

They just stared for what felt like forever but obviously couldn't have been less than five minutes before Aunt Aelia said, "Oh Catina, what on earth were you thinking?"

"That I need to save The Capitol," I said.

She raised a perplexed eyebrow, "How would you volunteering accomplish that?"

I sighed explaining my plan again.

After some though, Uncle Apollo said, "That might actually work."

"Thank you!" I said glad someone gets it.

"Just, be careful." He warned. Why is everyone stating the obvious? Why wouldn't I be careful?

"I will," I promised for what felt like the hundredth time. Because of the explanation and awkward silences and hesitations, that was all there was time to get in before the door opened again.

"It's time," The man said. Knowing what that meant, I didn't say anything as I got up and followed him out. "You will gather in the main room to meet the mentors," He said.

"Alright." I said following him while mentally begging that Katniss was chosen as my mentor, with only seven living victors though: Katniss, Peeta, Haymitch, Beetee, Annie, Johanna, and Enobaria; the odds are definitely in my favor. Wait, how does that work?

I came into the room and stared around as the other kids looking terrified came into the room. Hopefully being the only volunteer and as confident as I keep telling myself, I don't look as scared as they do. Being here though, it's a good thing my skin is bleached to the same color as snow, the one on the ground during winter, spring, and fall. Not the one that just got shot only a few second walk away. If I had kept my skin its natural color then it might still look exactly the same. The door opened and Katniss lead the victors out all of them looking bored.

Maybe Katniss be my mentor wouldn't be such a good thing as I clench a nearby table to stop my subconscious from lunging at her knowing that she's the one who killed Snow but I need to remind myself why I volunteered and what I have to do. Besides, I promised everyone I'd make it back alive and there's no way I could attempt such a thing without them killing me.

"Hello tributes, you all will be selected personally by the victors each team will have six except for one team that will have seven is that understood?" Katniss asked. I nodded not bothering to look if anyone else did and there were not verbal responses. "Good," Katniss said as the victors began to choose people. Everything was going according to plan since Katniss had chosen me for her team.

I was lead to a room not too far from where we started and it was there I was met with a team of stylists. They definitely aren't from here though. Some Districtians are going to have control over what I look like. Not only do they hate us but just look at how they dress themselves. This is going to be terrible. "No matter what you let them do what they have to do," Katniss said simply turning to leave.

I knew I had no choice in that. Great, I'm going to look absolutely ridiculous. "Catina Lipideus, you I want to talk to," Katniss said pointing to me.

"Alright, then we're in agreement." I chuckled going back to her. "By the way, you shouldn't point, it's extremely rude." I add but it's not like being from District 12 she'd even care the slightest.

"You volunteered why did you do it?" Katniss asked.

Well, someone gets straight to the point. No pun intended. "I needed to talk to you, and any other way would have been far too dangerous."

"This is a the most dangerous way," Katniss said surprised at the reasoning.

I shook my head, "There's still the victor meaning that I have more than a fair shot. Any other way and I'd have none. You guys would have just captured me just like you did my dad and then what? Torture me? Enslave me? Kill me? What are you even doing with him anyways? Assuming that he's even still alive?"

"We don't kill unless they try for a kill first; they are actually going to be released in the next few days. We are not savages no matter what you here at The Capitol thought. And these games are not fun it's life and death in the arena," Katniss said.

"Come on, they can't be that bad. You guys are the ones that blew up over a hundred innocent children in one sadistic blow. Even the Treaty of Treason was never that cruel."

"Not that cruel? You made us all sit and watch as our loved ones and friends fought for their lives and died and you say you were not cruel? You all murdered most of District 12 in a bombing you had no reason to do," Katniss said.

"District 12 was getting completely out of hand. What with sparking up that huge rebellion that practically wiped us all us all out. Even before that, with you coming in knowing how to shoot a bow and arrow, swim, hunt, set snares, climb trees, and identify plants as though you have been doing all of them your whole life. The question is how? As for the swimming, don't think anyone bought that bathtub excuse for even one second." I pointed at angry that once again, she's making us out to be the bad guys in all of this.

"You murdered innocent people because of my actions, for one person's actions and you see nothing wrong with that? You want to know how? I had been doing it most of my life, because if I hadn't my whole family would have died cold and starving because you all barely pay anyone for anything I have watched hundreds of people die from hunger and black lung while over here you all stuff your faces with more food in one night than most families in the districts ever see in a year and throwing up so you can go enjoy more never once caring what happened to us." She snapped back even angrier than I was

"There you guys go again." I grunted at her completely flawed logic. "Blame us for every bad thing that's happen to you. That's what the Peacekeepers were for, not only to make sure that you didn't do all those thing but that you wouldn't have to. They're called PEACEkeepers for a reason. However, it became clear that they were completely failing at their jobs and even when we tried to fix it by replacing them it was too far gone to do any good and just ended up making it worse. So, we did what we had to do. Haven't you ever heard of euthanasia?"

"You're sick! You call what you did fixing it? Sending a man who out right tortured people just because he had the power to? Your peacekeepers are nothing cold and emotionless and the few who did have emotion were killed or made into Avoxs. The peacekeepers before them were good people who let us do these things because they knew if we didn't we would have died! You've never had to worry about that have you? You got to live the papered life and never once had to think about where your next meal would come from given everything you could ever want or need your whole life. You never suffered, until we won this war and even then not much has really changed for you. Your still pampered and well fed ant the only reason you are her is because you volunteered. Let me ask you do you think this is some fun little game?" Katniss asked.

"Romulus was a bad choice. I literally just said that if you were paying attention. I also said that it was also was their job to make sure that you guys wouldn't have to. Didn't you know that their the one's who directly decide a miner's, in your district's case, pay since they can directly tell how much there assigned district needs? If you guys are starving it's either because the Peacekeepers are setting the salaries way too low or the merchants are setting the prices way too high but more than likely an extreme combination of them both but somehow you guys find a way to pin everything back on us as if we just sit around thinking of dastardly ways to make your lives miserable."

"And who did the peacekeepers even the head peacekeepers take their orders from The Capital, and yes at one point I thought you did now I realize this is simply how you were raised you don't see what's wrong on your part, because you were raised to think you all did no wrong. You still have not answered my question do you think we like the games that it's fun for us?" Katniss asked.

"Of course I don't think that. What kind of idiot would? You guys are just mad about something written in the Treaty of Treason seventy-six years ago but was never in our or even President Snow, before you shot him, 's power to change until fulfilled in twenty-four more years, hence why it's call the QUARTER Quell. It's cruel, yes. We all know that. That's why we added all those treats for the tributes before the games and the victor and their home district that was never written in the Treaty of Treason because despite not being enough to excuse it, it was literally the most we COULD do." I explained catching my breath from all these incredibly long speeches. I have no idea how Snow did this all the time.

"You call being paraded around like an animal on show a treat and since you clearly have the money why didn't you invest all the money in the districts instead of just the victors and yourselves?" Katniss asked calmly.

That one I had to think about it really did not make sense to give all that money to so few people. "I don't know," I sighed at the last part, "But would you rather this or to be put in the 1st Hunger Games and thrown into an empty concrete room maybe getting some stale bread or water occasionally but never at the same time and kept there till you go to the arena, which is the same wait time. With the only exception of a two hour weapons only training session then if you win just be dumped back home where you find out your family and any friends you had have just all been killed? The original Capitol you can be furious at but there is NOTHING wrong with the new one. You were just raised in the district's to think that there is and that is exactly why I needed to talk to you."

"If you knew what snow did to me and other victors what your powers that be allowed to continue on it would destroy your opinion of your leader, but they never broadcast that here, what did you want to say?" She said all this very calmly

Wait what? "Back up for a second, what do you mean?"

"Back up to what?" Katniss asked.

"The thing that will supposedly destroy my opinion of President Snow," I specified not sure what to think of that. Probably something else that isn't actually our fault but she thinks it is.

"You're too young," She said.

"Katniss, this is the Capitol, there is no age filter. Now tell me what it is that you meant by that." I said calmly.

"They used the victors as prostitutes to anyone who paid enough to with whatever they wanted if the victor refused they and their family would be executed," Katniss said.

"You're lying; President Snow would never do that."

"He did do that to some of us Finnick, most often. He threatened to kill my family and friend unless I stopped something that did not even know I started," Katniss said.

"He wouldn't have really. You think it was coincidence that they made it out despite being towards the center and what did you think was going to happen from you pulling out those berries?"

"No it was my best friend acting in time to save them and at the time I just wanted Peeta and I to make it home," Katniss said.

"Well, whether you intended it or not, your actions were bound to cause nothing less than exactly what happened. Since he let you both out, you inspired the districts and we had a rebellion on our hands. If he had blown you both up, the districts would not be too happy about that and we'd still have a rebellion on our hands. So, congratulations, you're the only reason the Capitol has fallen. That's all you wanted right? However, you're also the only reason that so many people, whether from the Capitol or the Districts died in that rebellion."

I was beyond surprised when Katniss sent the coldest scariest glare at me. It was actually really effective as I backed away from her. "You're just a spoiled brainwashed little girl who does not know she's in way over her head! I never wanted this stupid rebellion I was roped into by almost everyone in my life and you have no idea what that rebellion cost me! You don't know what I've lost, so stop acting high and mighty! You have to be in the games BIG DEAL! Nothing else changed for you beyond that! I lost so much that I will never have back because of that war I've seen and done things that would make you scream for your mother! When you're done acting as if your whole world has ended come back and rejoin the team!" Katniss shouted before turning on her heel and leaving back to the other tributes slamming the door behind her.

"Well, that didn't work." I breathed shaking off any cobwebs and heading back to where I was supposed to be anyways. What she said about Snow can't be true. She's just trying to distract me, to throw me off my game but there's no way I'm going to fall for it. I got to the room just as we were being prepped to be made over honestly I do not know why Katniss hates this I love the attention right now.

**I hope that was as fun for you guys to read as it was for us to write. It's a completely different thought process than any of us are used to. Review and you are all free to flame because I am immune.**


	2. Heros Have to Make the Tough Choices

**Hey readers and readresses, I hope you are having as much fun reading this as I am being a co-authoress of it. Nothing else to say so START THE STORY!**

I was beginning to feel uncomfortable as I was being prepped, okay so it was not as fun as I thought it was but in my defense, the original prep team and stylists were there to make them look beautiful. This? This makes me want to vomit.

Still a part of me realized the other tributes before us did not like the Capitals style for whatever reason. Maybe she had one valid point

I sighed as the prep team left me to wait for my stylist. They had tried to get my skin to a normal color. Thank the Capitol that failed miserably and they eventually gave up, I like my snow white skin. I wish they had at least given me a robe though

The door opened finding what was clearly another districtian. 10 if I had to guess. It was male but that didn't really matter. He was so immoral, so far from human that I didn't care that he sees me naked. "Hello Ms.?" He trailed off questioningly.

"Lipideus. Catina Lipideus. You should know that considering I was the only volunteer."

"My daughter is sick I had to take care of her," The man said calmly circling me.

"And let me guess, that's somehow our fault, right?" I asked rolling my eyes. It didn't make any sense but NOTHING that the districts blame us for does. I still have no idea where they got such a ridiculous notion from.

"No, everyone gets sick," He said.

"I know that, but you guys always find some way to pin everything back on us." I grunted surprised that he doesn't. I mimicked a District 10 accent and said, "I stubbed my toe on a rock, it must be the Capitol's fault."

"There is no reason to be so rude Ms. Lipideus, I have not done anything to you personally," He said seeming slightly hurt.

I found myself subconsciously trying to cover myself with my arms, "My apologies, I guess it was rude of me to assume that everyone from the districts is evil."

"Thank you not all of us are evil not all of you are either personally no matter who is in charge the games are pointless" He said handing me a robe.

"I couldn't agree more." I sighed putting the robe on. "In face, can you keep a secret?"

"Of course I can," He said.

"No one likes the Hunger Games, no one that's still alive anyways, but the Capitol is supposed to all big and ever powerful so whenever someone from the districts could see we'd just pretend."

"Is that so," He said.

I nodded, "We were pretty good at that though. Now it just came and bit us in the butt."

"Why have none of you set the record straight?" He asked worried now.

"No one would believe us." I sighed thinking back to Katniss and I's debate earlier. "Most of you guys were raised thinking we're evil monsters who just sit there plot up ways to make your lives miserable."

"Well, you all pulled the act off so well," He said.

"Too well. Do you think you might be able to convince some people?"

"Maybe, start with someone big," He said.

"I already told Katniss. She didn't believe me."

"Did you tell her the same way you told me?" He asked.

"Well, not verbatim." I said and ran that part of the debate verbatim.

"Well no wonder she did not believe you, you made her feel stupid for how she was raised and you hit an emotional nerve," She said.

"Sorry, she was just making me so mad." I sighed knowing what I did was rude and you should always mind your manners. Even to a Districtian despite knowing you'll never get the same respect back. It's just so hard with the way she was talking to me.

"Well cut her some slack she's been through hell,"

"I know, maybe I should apologize the next chance I get. Try talking to her the way they teach in the Capitol to talk to anyone you meet or already know manner and undying respect. With everything going on recently it's just been getting so hard to honor that."

"Well that is your best bet, I'm Grove Harkenson, by the way," He said.

"Well, it is very nice to meet you Sir Harkenson." I said with a respectful bow. "So, what are your plans for my chariot outfit?" I asked hoping it won't be too terribly boring.

"We take a page from 12's best stylist ever," He said.

"Cinna Lysander." I guessed knowing he's the only one it could logically be. Every other year they were just coal miners… except that one year no one ever talks about.

"Exactly, but we personalize it to be more you," He said.

"Any ideas in particular?" I asked knowing there wasn't a lot of time left.

"I have one," He said.

"But you won't tell me?"

"Where is the fun then?" He asked.

"Will I be beautiful?" I asked worriedly. "By Capitol standards, I know they have a different view on beautiful in the districts."

"I think you will," He said.

"Well, I guess I could trust you." I said with a polite bow shamefully having not earlier. "Are you going to light me on fire?"

"In a word...yes,"

"Well, I'll look absolutely spectacular then." I said with a small smile glad that my biggest fear for this was… pardon the pun… extinguished.

"Yes you will," He said smiling.

"Then please, continue as you were."

"Alright this will take time," He warned.

"Will we have enough?" I asked knowing the parade time but not the current one.

"Yes we will if you stay still," He said. I listened not moving a muscle.

An hour and a half later it was all done, but not lite yet. As of the moment, it was just a black jumpsuit similar to the ones Katniss and Peeta wore but I knew it will be so much more when lit. "Are you ready?" Grove asked.

"Ready." I nodded.

"Are you sure?" Asked a worried female voice and I turned surprised to see Katniss there.

"I'm sure." I said turning to Katniss with a bow. "I'm really sorry about earlier. I know you've been through a lot and it was completely uncalled for for me to have taken it so personally or said such rude things."

"Thank you, but I suppose I was in the wrong in some places while we talked as well," Katniss said still looking shocked to get an apology.

"Maybe the two of us could just start over? I never wanted to hurt you. As hard as it may seem to believe, none of us do."

"I'm not sure if none of you do, but we can start over," She said.

"Thank you, Ms. Everdeen." I said deciding it was best not to try and push any further quite yet.

"You're welcome, Ms. Lipideus," She said

"So, do either of you have any plans for what I should do during the parade." I asked either Katniss or Grove effectively changing the subject.

"Well, I would go with smile and wave if we are going for pretty," Katniss said.

"Well, if it's okay I was thinking to try and seem more confident. I am the only volunteer in these games after all." I suggested. "Or would that be a bad idea?"

"No, confidence is good," Katniss said approvingly.

"So, what might be a good way to show that during the parade?"

"Stand tall," Katniss said.

"Okay," I nodded. "Anything else?"

"Show only pride,"

"I can do that." I nodded, it was easy enough. "In the meantime, Ms. Everdeen, shouldn't you check up on your other tributes?"

"I already did," She said.

"Alright then, how long do we have until the parade?" I asked looking around for any kind of clock or anything.

"About fifteen minutes," Katniss said.

"So, are we going to wait till we're there to light it?" I asked since I didn't know how it worked the last time.

"Yes we are," Katniss said.

"Wait, fifteen minutes till it starts or fifteen minutes till we go down?"

"Until we go down, twenty five until we start," Katniss said.

"Alright, what should we do till then?" I asked.

"Try and relax," Katniss said.

"Alright." I said lying down on the table type thing I was sitting on.

"Good," Katniss sad sighing.

"Is something wrong?" I asked looking over at her from the sigh, "Besides, you know everything?"

"I just, have not had a good few weeks despite what you might think," She said.

"I don't think you had a good last few weeks at all." I corrected sitting back up. "I don't think anyone has, except possibly President Coin, she seems to love this."

"Yeah she does," Katniss said a bit bitterly.

"Well, she's the only one, no matter who's in charge or who are in it the games are nothing to be celebrated. Despite what you may think we saw it as."

"You seemed to love it," Katniss said.

"We had to pretend whenever anyone from the districts could see, the Capitol is supposed to be big and all powerful and if we appear weak then the whole country could fall apart. Anyone with eyes could see that was already happening though. Especially from the districts we can't reach very easily like 11, 10, and of course 12. Every minor blown to bits in an explosion, every person dropping of starvation, black lung, or even shoot down by a peacekeeper is just another monumental failure that we can't even track accurately much left stop. Almost all direct connections to the districts were destroyed during the original rebellion. We tried to rebuild them but we were only able to finish successfully in 1, 5, and 8." I explained regretfully then realized that I might have gotten into too much of a rant and hoped that wouldn't set her off. I didn't say anything that isn't the truth.

Katniss just stared at me appearing to size me up. "Well, you seem to be telling the truth… or at least believe you are." She said thoughtfully but seemed to still be having doubts.

"I am really," I said desperately.

"How can I know for sure that really is the case and not just what you were always taught to be?"

"Check, ask around," I said.

She seemed to hesitate than said, "Alright, I will," and left.

"Thank you ma'am," I said smiling slightly and gave a bow right before she left. "Maybe there is hope."

"Well, I think you handled it a lot better this time." Grove said giving me some reassurance.

"Thank you," I said.

"Now we just have to see if it was enough." He said looking over at the door.

"I hope it was," She said. "Do you think convincing her will make enough of a difference?" I asked him.

"I do think so," He said.

"Well, that was my plan on volunteering so that I could talk to her about it and make things better for everyone."

"You have the best intentions," He said smiling.

"I can't take all the credit. It was kind of a cooperative idea with my best friend Puis."

"Well then great work," He said.

"Thank you very much, Sir. I will make sure to tell Pius when I get home." I said not bothering with 'if' since I have to sound confident.

"Yes I'm sure you will," He said smiling.

"You think she'd be able to get through to President Coin though?" I asked.

"Maybe, but then maybe not,"

I sighed knowing that she's really who you'll have to get to. "I had figured that as the face of the rebellion, if she changes her mind than it might be able to change enough people's minds but President Coin's really the important one to convince." Ugh, 'President Coin' I swear that will never stop feeling like acid on my tongue.

"Well maybe she will," He said hopefully.

"I really hope so. Otherwise, I'll make sure I win." I promised laying back down.

"You really have faith in yourself," Grove said smiling.

"If I don't, then no one will, even Pius was having doubts when he came in for the five minute goodbyes."

"Well I have faith," He said.

"Really? You're not just saying that because you're my stylist?"

"Really," He said.

"Why?" I asked hoping for a real answer.

"You have confidence and brains," He said.

"True, most of the other tributes this year are absolutely terrified."

"Yes, but not you," He said.

"And that will help me win." I smirked staring at the ceiling. I was still trying to figure out if that's what I believe or just what I say.

"Exactly," He said with confidence.

"Thank you for having confidence in me. That really means a lot."

"It's no trouble," He said smiling.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, I was standing by my chariot waiting for the parade to start. Looking around, it seems like, even though it wasn't lit yet, more than a few people recognized my outfit. It doesn't matter; they can't do anything about it just like the tributes couldn't the first time.

"Ready?" Grove asked.

"Ready." I answered with a confident smile.

"Good," He said getting the torch.

I watched in anticipation as he lit my suit. I gasped the fare that came up was blue white which played perfectly off my skin. "It's perfect." I said smiling widely.

"I hoped you would like it," He said.

"I love it." I smiled with a small spin.

"Good," He said.

I looked over at my 'district partner' Manius. What district you represent was simply dependent on the order the names were drawn, which is why I'm a lite piece of coal. I've seen Manius around town and school occasionally but we aren't really friends... I've certainly never seen him so nervous before the reaping. "Hey," I said carefully smiling.

"Hi." He said nervously not looking up.

"Nervous?" I asked.

"Extremely." He nodded drumming his fingers on the side of the chariot. "I know you volunteered and all but how are you not?"

"Confidence," I said.

"That's good; I wish I had a reason to be." He sighed, climbing into the chariot standing here talking to him I hope even more that Katniss can somehow stop the games instead of just me winning them. He's only twelve-years-old, the bottom of the reaping barrel, he doesn't deserve to die yet. I look around briefly at the other tributes. None of them do.

"It'll be okay," I said.

"For you, this isn't the 74th or 75th Hunger Games, Catina. There's only going to be one victor and it's certainly not going to be me. I just hope my death will be quick, relatively painless."

"I don't think you will die," I said.

"Either I die, you die, or we both die. That's the way this works." He said refusing to move from that. "That's the way it's always worked."

"Not in the seventy-fourth," I said.

"President Coin would never let that happen. She'd happily kill us both without even blinking an eye. "I almost think she plans on it."

"No, she would not," I said.

"She probably would, if not is it really worth the risk?"

"To me, yes," I said.

"Well, everything's worth the risk to you isn't it?"

"Most things," I said.

"How could you be so reckless?" He asked.

"I'm not, I plan," I said.

"You're not seriously thinking about this are you?" He asked finally looked at me with a bright orange eyebrow raised. "It was different with Katniss and Peeta. They were in love."

"Were they? Really?" I asked skeptically.

"Well, he was at least." He shrugged.

"Yeah, but was she?" I asked.

He seemed to think about that for a second, "I'm not one-hundred percent sure on that."

"Neither am I," He said.

"Certainly doesn't seem like it though. I mean, did you notice with those gifts Haymitch was sending her? How conveniently timed? He was egging her on. At least from her part, it was completely staged." I reminded thinking back to her first games.

"Wow, that is true," He said. "But then she had to keep up the act afterwards. Even now." He added.

"Maybe she's not happy with him?" I asked.

"I honestly don't think she is."

"Maybe we could help her? Someone should," I said.

"How?" He asked.

"Not sure give me time," I said.

"Alright." He said seeming to have faith in my skills. Good, he should.

"Maybe if we find someone from the Capital?"

"That should work."

"Then she could be happy and a point could be proven!" I said

"We just need to figure out who." I pondered climbing into the chariot with him.

"That is the hard part," He said.

"We just need to pay close attention." I suggested, "See if anyone strikes a fancy."

"With her how can we tell?" He asked.

"She's not exactly a closed book."

"That's true," He said shrugging.

I nodded, "So there's no problem."

"If we find someone," He said.

"When we find someone." I corrected, "You can't be a negative Nancy about these things."

"I guess so, but with her it's hard to tell what she goes for," He said.

"We'll figure it out." I promised just as the parade was starting.

"I hope so," He said getting lite up in red fire

"I know so." I promised watching ahead as the first few chariots go ahead. Representing District 12, we go last. "Ready?" I asked

"As I'll ever be." He said with a gulp.

"Hey, I'm here, calm down," I said in a big sister way.

He took my hand surprising me but I didn't pull away noticing that he was calmer with it. "Okay," He said as we rolled out. I stood up tall facing forward as I could hear the crowd gasp and roar but I just looked forward not even knowing what the audience is filled with.

The parade was short and boring and then we were being rolled into the training center. "Well, that wasn't as fun as I thought it would be," I said climbing out of the chariot no longer lit. I could feel the other tributes glares on us, and just smiled saying, "Please stop glaring, it's incredibly rude."

"Great work!" Katniss said.

"Thank you. So, how did your rounds go?" I asked undoubtedly confusing Manius. "Do you believe me now?"

"Well, all of you are not that way, but quite a few of you are," She said.

I was about as shocked as she was when I told her that in the first place when she said that. "So, there are actually some people out there besides President Coin that like the Hunger Games?" I asked in shock. At least I hope she meant that part and not the other one.

"Yes, there are, and they are toward the more powerful citizens," Katniss sighed.

"I'm sorry… I honestly thought…" I stuttered looking down in embarrassment. If what she said was true. What else don't I know about my home?

"It's alright. I'm not mad," Katniss said.

"Makes me wonder what else I was wrong about though."

"Don't worry about it now," Katniss said.

"So, what do we do now?" I asked taking off my headpiece.

"We try to get you two through these games," She said.

"You have other tributes though, and we can't just both get out like you and Peeta did." Manius pointed out.

"Yes I know," Katniss said calmly.

"Good, she seems to think we could." He chuckled as I leaned against the chariot with my headpiece in hand.

"No, that would never work a second time," Katniss said.

"I told you." He said turning to me. "That and I'm twelve," He said.

"Enobaria was twelve during her first games." I reminded thinking back to those games. "She still won."

"She was a career though," Katniss said.

"What's a Career?" Manius asked as confused as I was.

"Someone who trains their whole lives for the games."

"Well, I've heard them called that a few times but I never knew what that meant." I admitted awkwardly.

"Oh, well, now you know," Katniss said. "They mostly just from 1, 2, and 4." She added.

"Really? That's against the rules." I said.

"Everywhere but those three districts it is, but there they actually have organized training centers."

"Wow, that's unfair," I said.

"Exactly," She sighed, "but that's the way it is, that's why they win almost every year."

"I never knew," I said.

"I don't either; it's likely that in the Capitol only the important people do." Manius sighed.

"Yes it is," Katniss said leading tributes to the elevators. She hit the buttons of the floors she had tributes on. "You all did very well," Katniss said proudly.

"Thank you, Katniss." Prisca said looking down, she's representing District 4, I couldn't ignore that if this were real, she'd be a Career and she probably doesn't even know that.

"Prisca, what's wrong?" Katniss asked.

"I'm scared." She mumbled not looking up.

"Oh, alright, want to talk about it?" Katniss asked. She looked like she was about to answer when the elevator stopped on her floor. "I'll be right back down okay?" Katniss asked.

"Okay," Prisca said stepping out of the elevator.

Katniss smiled as we went up again. "Anyone else scared?" Katniss asked. It felt weird being the only one who didn't raise their hand. "Listen to me very carefully all of it's going to be alright," Katniss said.

"It can't be alright for everyone though." Manius reminded. "Just one, if that."

"I will make sure it'll be okay, as best I can" Katniss said.

"Were you afraid as a tribute?" I asked.

"Yes I was," She said.

"Even the second time?" Manius asked.

"Especially the second time," She said

"That's to be expected, you were going into a Quarter Quell with 23 other victors. The last games still so fresh in your mind." I observed thoughtfully. "It sounds like it was absolutely terrifying."

"You have no idea," Katniss said remembering that arena.

"Starting to think there's a lot of things I have no idea about." I admitted honestly thinking about her investigation and the Careers.

"I'll tell you about that arena if you want," Katniss said carefully

"Well, I saw most of the physical stuff on TV but I'm not going to deny that the experience part is completely lost."

"Pick a number between 1 and 12," Katniss said.

"Four." I choose randomly then realized where she was going with this, the sectors of the clock… four was… shit… excellent choice brain.

"That was Jabber Jays, trained to mimic the screams of our loved ones, pick another," Katniss said slightly sadly

"My apologies, I wasn't thinking there, 2." I said knowing that was the fog but that one was confusing, there seemed to be a lot going on there but you couldn't really tell what exactly was happening. Hopefully that wasn't crossing too much of a line since that's where Mags died but I really had to know about that one.

"That was the fog, it paralyzed your limbs if you stayed to long it would stop your heart, but it could be painfully expelled by salt water," Katniss said.

"That explains why you guys were moving so weird. Looked like it also hurt before expelling it, too?" I guessed from their faces.

"Yes it did, next?" She asked.

The rest were pretty self-explanatory, but one that she wouldn't know by the number but she did experience her first games, I know all the written signs and symptoms but, "I know you weren't in7 but what does it like being stung by a tracker jacker?"

"It's terrible, you can't tell what's real and what's fake,"

By now from the stops it was only me, Katniss, and Manius left, I looked down and whispered, "Those do have me nervous. They have at least one hive in pretty much every arena."

"Yes they do," Katniss said.

"Do you happen to know what those leaves were?" I asked remembering that Rue put some leaves on her that expelled pretty much all of the venom. Can't do much for yourself but still something unmatchably useful to know.

"It was parsley," Katniss said.

"Parsley." I repeated the convenience of it all. Since parsley's used a lot in cooking and my mom was a chef I've seen plenty not only ground but still as a leaf… "I think I might be able to identify those if I saw it. Might be best to look right away and keep them on me though given the effects of the venom."

"Good what others did you want to know about?" Katniss asked.

"The alpha mutts." I mumbled. They also have those and they are undeniably the worst.

"Well that year's had two," Katniss said.

"I remember. There's really nothing you can do about them is there?"

"No there really is not," Katniss said thinking of the Jabber Jays.

"I've never seen a Hunger Games without an alpha mutt."

"There has never been one," Katniss said.

"That'll include this years." I sighed as we arrived at the twelfth floor.

"Yes I think they have the alpha mutt I did not encounter last time," Katniss said.

Sector 9, ANYTHING but Sector 9. My jaw practically hit the ground and I spun around on my heel, "Seriously? That was the worst alpha mutt in history." In hind sight, I don't know how I expected anything less from the devil herself… Coin. I tried to think of who they would use for me.

"What was it? The records were not clear, but I'm sure someone met it," Katniss said.

"It's an exact copy of a loved one who's dead now that only you could kill and if you don't, they will stop at nothing to kill you." I explained. "They look exactly like them, sound exactly like them, and besides trying to kill you, act exactly like them."

"Glad I never met them," Katniss gulped.

"Like I said, worst alpha mutts in history. That sector also kept you locked in there like the jabber jay one did except until you kill the mutt instead of until the hour's up."

"That's horrible," Katniss said. I nodded and sat down in a couch on our floor raising my hand knowing she'll probably know what that meant. "Scared?" She asked.

I just nodded. She walked over and surprised me with a hug. "Glad you stopped lying to yourself," She whispered, "but it's going to be okay."

"How do you know?" I whispered.

"Because I'll make sure of it." She promised still in a whisper.

"You keep saying that, but you can't save us all can you?" I asked.

"No I can't, but Haymitch always said that that's a difficult but important decision you have to make if you're a mentor of more than one tribute."

"So then who is making it out?" I asked.

"You are."

"Me? Why me?" I asked.

"The same reason why me, because you can."

"You really think I'm the best choice?" I asked.

She nodded looking awfully confident. "Yes I do."

"Alright," I said.

"I did promise I was going to go talk to Prisca though." She reminded letting go.

"Okay, go and thank you," I said.

"You're welcome, Catina." She said going back to the elevator.

**And thus another chapter of the most fun story I have ever written. Disclaimer: In addition to obviously not owning the Hunger Games, the AWESOME idea of the dead loved ones mutts were created by mrslukecastellan for XxKissMyEyesAndLayMeToSleepxX forum Hunger Games RP. As always, review and flames are welcome.**


	3. It's Harder Than It Looks

**Hey guys, Batmarcus and I have been having some mix ups with editing so these might be a little awkward for a while but we'll try and get everything sorted out. In the meantime, this we do have so enjoy!**

It was time to go to the first day of training and even on the ride down to the center, I can not fathom why Katniss had choosen me to win.

"Katniss why..." I started before she cut me off.

"I told you, I have my reasons," She said

"Why can't you just tell me them?" I asked.

"Because," She said.

I sighed as we arrived in the training center and stepped of taking a look around having never actually been there before.

It was large and rectangular with several stations set up all around it.

I was lead over to a line of tributes but not everyone was here yet so we had to wait.

I looked around seeing a station for plants, another for knot tying, and several more for weapons of all sorts

Doesn't exactly cut corners, there's pretty much everything here.

Except for a pool I noted

I remembered how last year the platforms were surrounded by water… a few years ago they flooded the entire arena. Luckily, I already know how to swim cause that could quite possibly be mandatory. Then I noticed the last tributes arriving.

A women, also clearly a Districtian, came up and started to explain the rules and some of the stations. Everything seemed pretty straight forward. We were released to go to the stations as our mentors watched on.

I decided to head over to the sword station, give a real one a try figuring it can't be that different. I realized that I was wrong it was much heavier and harder to swing. I didn't let that get to me and just listened to what the trainer said and tried to apply it. I learned slowly, but steadily.

"This is so much harder than I thought it would be." I sighed taking a swing with the real sword.

"Yes, well that's to be expected," The instructor said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked defensively.

"That you have never swung a real sword," She said.

"I swung fake swords all the time. I figured it wouldn't be this different."

"See fake swords are much too light to be used for real sword practice," She said

"Yeah, I see that now, but I never thought I would actually have the need to use a real sword at the time."

"Fair point," She shrugged.

I tried swinging again keeping in mind what I was told.

"Feet too far apart," She said

"Right." I nodded bringing them in and taking another swing.

"Better, but the swing was too far from your body an easy kill," She said

The word kill slapped everything into reality and I drew it closer to my body and took another swing.

"Better work on your speed," She said

I made a few quick swipes making sure to keep everything else in check.

"Good," She said smiling

"Anything else?" I asked.

"Guard your feet," She said

"How do you do that?" I asked.

"With one sword it is hard," She said.

"So, you need two?" I asked confused.

"Preferably, but you can work with one," She said.

"How do you do it with just one?" I asked again.

"You have to use speed," She said

I tried again trying to make sure to cover both.

"Better, but again work on speed," She said

I tried the same thing but faster.

"Good keep working like that," She said

"Anything else?" I asked.

"We can't move on to one handed wielding until I think your ready," She said.

"Anything else specific to work on before that point?" I asked frankly glad there's not any actual Careers in these games like normal ones.

"Guarding your sides," She said

"Right." I said fixing that this was certainly really hard now but I knew what was probably next and the hardest but most important, back, I tried to get that, too.

"Good, keep trying, but don't forget the other stations," She said.

"I know, I'm going to go check out some of the survival based stations but I'll make sure to come back tomorrow." I said putting the sword back and heading over to the edible plants station. Katniss was right on that, I've never really had to worry about where my next meal is coming from. Since my mom's a chef I know a few and might be able to recognize some of them if I saw them growing but not enough to make it in the arena unless I manage to take control of the cornucopia but that was exceedingly unlikely.

It was easy for me to learn though and then I did not know where to go. I thought about how many tributes has won or lasted a long time because the could climb and that helped them avoid human and some mutation enemies. So I headed over to that station.

"Climbing is really simple common sense," The trainer said

"You just need to find a hand and foot hold strong enough to support your weight and keep find them higher and higher to make your way up the tree, mountain, whatever you happen to be climbing."

"We will start with a rock wall he said motioning to it.

I looked up it pre-weighing up a possible route and a few back ups in case that doesn't work.

I tried my first route. I found towards the top that a hold was higher than I thought so I had to switch to one of the back ups which luckily worked without back tracking.

"Look at her go," he said

I smiled at that as my hand touched the top of the wall and headed back down.

"Good work!" He said

"Thank you, I just made sure to come up with a route and a few back ups ahead of time and went for it." I said looking at the wall feeling quite proud of myself.

"That's great!" He said

I tried to think of something else I've seen to be especially useful. I sighted knot tying and headed there I learned some pretty useful stuff, nooses were definitely the hardest though.

Then lunch was brought in for us. I dished up some food and went over to Manius and Prisca. Those two were pretty much best friends before the reaping. Luckily or unluckily depending on how you look on it I only had a few choice friends before the reaping and none of their names were drawn. These two I was drawn to as the obvious choice though. "Would you mind if I eat with you guys?" I asked politely.

"Sure why not?" Prisca said.

"So, how has training been going for you guys?" I asked taking a seat before taking a bite.

"Okay, I guess," Manius said

"Everything's just so much harder than they make it look on TV." Prisca sighed.

"I know, it seemed so easy," Manius sighed.

I swallowed the food in my mouth and pointed out, "Well, I found that true with the first station but then I allowed myself to get out of the mind set that this stuff is easy and that really did help. Maybe you guys could try to do that. Though, they might have just been easier stations since the first one is so far the only weapons training one I've gone to."

"We have only been to one weapons station," Prisca said.

"I went to swords first but then I decided it would be best to try and learn some of the survival type stuff so I went to: edible plants, climbing, then knot tying." I explained. "I tried to think of the skills that I've found to be helpful in previous years and focused on those. What about you guys? What stations did you go to?"

"Camouflage, knot tying, and spears," Manius said

"That's cool, what did you think of the camouflage station? Would you recommend it?"

"Yeah if your good with art," He said

"Oh, well, no I'm not actually." I admitted awkwardly.

Well then it won't do you much good or not the more complex things," She said

"Alright." I shrugged taking another bite trying to think about what station I should head to after lunch.

"What about you?" She asked.

"The climbing station was a great one." I suggested honestly.

"Well the spears were pretty good as well," Manius said.

"Might give them a try, I had honestly been starting to get a hand on swords though."

"Never hurts to know more than one weapon," Prisca said.

"Exactly, you might not be able to get a hold of your first choice." I nodded agreeing with the statement.

"Exactly!" He said.

Just then, we were dismissed from lunch, good thing I was already done.

"Do we stick together?" I asked.

"That sounds like a good idea." Prisca agreed. "Where should we go next then?"

"Knives?" I asked.

They both nodded in agreement and we headed off there.

"Knives are a very versatile weapon,"The trainer said.

"As you have probably seen from watching the games, when up close you can use them to stab but when far away you could throw them, that takes a lot of skill to learn though."

"Where do we start?" I asked

"Close quarters." The trainer answered.

"Okay, so we pair up?" I asked

"Yes," he said and handed some knives out that looked a little odd, "These are completely dull so to be harmless but still have the same weight and motion behavior of real knives.

"Cool," I said impressed.

Prisca and Manius had paired up so I was unsure what to do now. I was paired with another boy. That part seemed to come pretty easily just incorporating what I learned in sword training but the throwing part was pretty much impossible.

Prisca got it though.

"Wow, you're a natural at that." The trainer notice impressed.

"Oh thank you," She said blushing.

"Yeah, might want to get some knives once we get in the arena, then you might stand a chance."

"I hope so," She said.

"I honestly think you do." I said. "You have skill, that's definately hard to come by."

"Thanks!" She said smiling a little.

"Maybe we should ally in the games?" I offered. "You, me, and Manius."

"It hunk that's a great idea!" She said

"What do you say Manius?" I double checked with him.

"Okay," He said

"Then it's agreed!" I smiled glad I got an alliance knowing though definitely help make a tribute a victor.

"An alliance!" Prisca said.

I chuckled at that, "Well, someone's excited."

"I think it improves all or odds," She said.

"You can't argue with that, it's statistically sound."

"Exactly!" She said.

"There's something I should warn you guys about though." I said biting my lip and pulling them to retaliative privacy.

* * *

"What is it?" They asked.

"Remember the nine o'clock wedge from last year's arena?" I whispered.

"Yeah?" They asked confused.

"Well, according to Katniss, Coin had managed to get those mutts for these games." I whispered.

"No!" They gasped

"Apparently yes." I said trying and probably failing to look brave.

"That's horrid," Manius said.

"I know, but we're just the tributes now, there's nothing we could bo about it." I said glaring down at the ground.

They sighed in defeat as well.

"We should get back to training." Prisca reminded.

"Right!" I sighed heading back in.

* * *

I looked around the other stations visually then asked, "Survival or weapons?"

"Survival," They said.

"Well, as odd as it sounds, how about the edible insects station, we're going to need to be able to find food."

"Okay," They both said hesitantly.

"Or not?" I asked since they were so hesitant.

"No we should it's just the thought of eating bugs..." Prisca said

"I know it's disgusting and I hope it won't have to come down to that but you guys know how the games work, once in the arena if worst comes to worst it's important to have in your back pocket."

They both nodded there was no debating that. So they headed over to that station really surprising the trainer.

"Well, well I rarely ever get tributes," He said

"That's no surprise but we figured as gross as it seems it could be extremely important in the arena." I shrugged. "It is called the Hunger Games for a reason. Anything edible can be life saving."

"You were right you have no idea how many more people would have lasted longer had they come here," He said.

"Then we made the right choice. So, what do you have to teach us?"

It was an interesting lesson and one that I was happy I learned.

It was one I was hesitant on, in most of the previous games it actually lowers your odds but this year there won't be any Career's so maybe… "How about fire starting?"

"Well it may be a good idea," Prisca said

"But… so many people have died from lighting a fire in the arena though." She added nervously.

"That's true, but it's Useful," I said.

"I guess it would be nice to at least know, even if we don't end up using it." Manius offered.

"Exactly!" I said

So we headed over there and I must say that this was honestly the hardest for me. Anything that fire is good for usually had a way simpler version so I've never done anything like it. My partners seemed to have the same trouble.

However after a long while of doing what the training said to, we finally got a decent one going... with matches.

"Dang!" I sighed.

"This is so hard." Prisca sighed putting down the matches. "They always made it look so easy."

"I know, but what can we do?" Manius asked

"Hope we can get so generous sponsors or find some matches in the Cornucopia." I sighed knowing we certainly won't be able to make a fire without one.

"Hopefully," She sighed

I was about to say something but it was time, training was over for the day.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I said to them.

"You'll see me before that." Manius reminded with a chuckle as we got on the elevator, "See you tomorrow though Prisca."

"Right, see you both," she said.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." I said with a smile, representing 4, she was off the elevator very quickly.

* * *

"Now what?" Manius asked

"We head up to our floor, have dinner, and try to go to sleep?" I shrugged.

"I guess so," He said

"Were you able to get any sleep last night?" I asked worriedly, I know I barely slept a wink.

"A little," He said.

"Yeah, I honestly didn't get much either."

"I heard it never goes away, even if you win you'll be suffering from PTSD with constant nightmares every time you close your eyes." He said.

"Who told you that?" I asked

"Katniss when she came to talk to me during preperation for the parade. She said that even twenty-five years later Haymitch still refuses to sleep when the sun is down and always has a knife with him when he does."

"Really?" I asked.

"That's what she says anyways, sometime it seems it would be better to die in these games then to win them."

"Maybe," I sighed

"The jury's currently out on that one for myself." He sighed.

"I want to live," I said

"Then live, I'm sure you can do it."

"I want us all to live,"

"That's impossible."

"I know, but it's true," I said

"I'm pretty sure everyone but Coin does. Her opinion is unfortunately all that could make a difference though."

"Yeah, I know," I sighed.

The elevator clicked and slid open on our floor.

"Still I wish we could all live too," He said.

"Didn't you already say that?" I asked, "I assumed you were included in 'everyone'."

"Yeah, but I just felt the need to say it again," He sighed

"I understand." I nodded sadly.

"When you win are you going to be okay?" He asked.

"After everything, I'm honestly not sure." I sighed though the fact that he said 'when' and not 'if' did not go unnoticed.

"I think you might," He said.

"What makes you so sure?" I asked.

"You have skills, heart, and your Katniss' favorite," He said.

"I doubt that I'm her favorite." I lied thinking it would be best for him to now know what Katniss told me.

"I think you are," He said.

"What makes you say that?"

"The way she treats you," He said

"Like what?"

"She keeps you close, worries about you more," He said

"Not really anymore than the other tributes."

"With more care though," He said

"Well, maybe." I finally sighed.

"See, you are the favorite," He said

"She actually said that." I admitted with a sigh, "I have no idea why though."

"You remind her of herself," He said

I chuckled at that thinking about what being Katniss entiles, "Is there something you're trying to tell me?"

"What do you mean?" He asked

"If I was Katniss what would that make you as my district partner?"

"Peeta, but unlike them neither of us like each other like that," He said.

"Okay good, that was what I was making sure."

"Well no need to worry," He said.

"That's good, no offence, I just don't like you that way." I chuckled at the thought, "There's actually someone else I have feelings but I doubt he feels the same way."

"That so?" He asked.

I nodded sadly.

"Well how long have you known him?"

"Since you were born," I chuckled at how it actually was twelve years. In case any of you readers forgot since I only mentioned it once, I'm fifteen.

"Wow long time," He said

"Very, so, you see my dilemma?"

"Not really," He said.

"We've been friends for so long, it seems that if something were going to happen it would have by now?" I asked hopelessly.

"Maybe your both too nervous?" He asked

"Maybe," I sighed, "I'll try and ask him if I win."

"When you win," He said

"**IF** I win," I corrected.

"**WHEN** you win," He said.

"What if I don't?"

"Then I'll be wrong," He said simply.

"You make it sound like I'm a Career."

"No, but your good," He said

"There are plenty others that are good, too."

"Not as good," He stated.

"That's the thinking that'll get you killed." I pointed out from observed statistics.

"I barely stand a chance now," He shrugged.

"It's the kind of thinking that will get me killed, too and don't say that."

"Why not? It's true," He sighed

I elbowed him. "Just because you're representing District 12 doesn't mean you have to act like you're actually from it."

"I know, but I am one of the young ones," He said

"Which will cause people to underestimate you. You can't do that understating yourself though."

"I just don't see it happening," He said

"Just please try to be more confident." I asked him desperately.

"Okay, I'll try," He said

"Good that will honestly get you a long way."

"You think so?" He asked

"I know so I wathed the Hunger Games often enough to know what works and what doesn't."

"Yeah, I watched them too," He sighed

"Everyone did and that's the scary part."

"So then you know the young ones almost never win," He said

"You have to at least try though."

"I know," He said

"I don't know about you but that edible insects station made me starving." I said mostly joking on the connection and headed over to the dinning room.

"Yeah they did," He said as Katniss entered the room.

"Hey Catina, Manius." She said coming in with a slight smile, "Prisca told me you three formed an alliance."

"Yeah we did," I said proudly.

"That's excellent, but do you mind if I ask a question about that plan?"

"Sure?" I said confused.

"If you all or two of you are still alive when it's getting down to the final few. How will you handle it?"

"I don't know..." I said

"Then that's something you three really need to think about and discuss with each other."

"We will," I said worriedly

"Good, you're going to want to figure that out fairly soon as it could likely change your whole game plan."

"Right!" I said

"So, what did you guys cover in training?" Katniss asked.

"Edible plants and bugs, and several weapons," I said

"You went to the edible insects station?" She asked seeming as surprised as the trainer was. We nodded. "Good choice, my first year I avioded that one but I went to it my second year."

"Really?" I asked

She nodded, "With Cecilia an Woof. Woof didn't seem to know what was going on, though; he kept trying to stuff poisonous bugs in his mouth."

"Poor guy, but when I thought about it then something else came to mind, "Maybe he knew exactly what he was doing and just wanted to avoid going back into the arena."

"That's what I always thought," Katniss said

"That seems most likely to me." I observed. "Going off of what you said anyways."

"Well he died in the blood rain anyway," Katniss said

I nodded, "Yeah, I remember that."

"I was not there to see it," Katniss said

"I know you weren't. What did you think of those two?"

"Which two?" Katniss asked

"Who we were just talking about, Cecilia and Woof."

"I liked them, very kind if a bit odd," Katniss said

"Almost everyone in those games was more than a bit odd. I guess that's what the games do to you."

"It is," Katniss said

"I made a horrible mistake." I admitted looking down at the ground.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I shouldn't have volunteered."

"Why?" Katniss asked

"Because it's obvious now that even if I win I pretty much screwed myself over."

"Maybe," Katniss sighed.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm still going to try anything to win."

"I know you will," She said smiling slightly.

"Then I can finally make that move on this guy I've had a crush on forever." I sighed hoping it'll work.

"Is that so?" Katniss asked smiling

"His name is Pius Martoon, we've been best friends since I was three but I don't think he ever saw it as anything more than that."

"You never know," Katniss said

"Manius said that too, I really hope you guys are right."

"I do too," Katniss sighed

"Either way, it's best to take the risk and go for it instead of waiting for him to possibly find someone else." She advised.

"Yeah I suppose," I sighed

"Sit down, I'm going to tell you a little story."

"Okay..." I said sitting down.

"Manius, would you mind stepping out for a second? This is kind of girl talk." Katniss requested turning to him.

"Sure," He sighed as this seemed to further prove that I was the favorite to him.

* * *

I felt sorry for that as he left the room.

"So what's the story?" I asked

"Back in District 12, there was this boy who was not Peeta who I met in the woods a short while after my dad died. His father died in the same accident and we both we extremely desperate so we became hunting partners and best friends. What I never realized is that he always wanted to be more than that. Years later the 74th Hunger Games came along and as you already know Peeta confessed in front of all of Panem that he he was in love with me and though I never really thought of anyone that way, Haymitch had convinced me that being in love with him could get me sponsors which could save my life so I went along with it. I'm still not exactly sure what was going through my mind when I pulled out those berries but once I did there was no turning back. Someone back home had apparently told the press a lie that the first boy was my cousin and everyone went with it. Then one day before the 3rd Quarter Quell was announced we were heading back from the woods and he suddenly kissed me saying that he had to do that at least once. That's where life got really confusing, because I started t wonder if I had feelings for him. Then Peeta found out about my faking feelings, but we had to keep up appearances for the camera, since a whole revelation was coming if we did not. Still my feelings were very muddled and confusing for months afterwards and now it's at the point where I don't think I like either of them that way. The point is that he blew what would have been a great chance with me because he waited to long and could never tell me," Katniss said.

"So, what you're saying is that I should just take the risk and ask him if I win or he might find someone else?" I concluded since it was really the only way I could find to connect it to myself.

"Yes that is what I am telling you," Katniss said.

"Then I guess I will."

"Good," She said smiling

"Manius! You can come back in!" She called.

He did not respond.

I sighed knowing what he was doing, "I'll go talk to him." I said leaving to find him.

* * *

I found him in his room starring at the ceiling and laying on his bed.

"Manius, Katniss was calling you back down." I said carefully recognizing that he might have just not heard her.

"Oh so she cares about me now?" He asked

"She's always cared about you." I said sitting down on the bed next to him. "She just can't save everyone. It was an extremely difficult decision that she had no choice but to make. Even so, you are being incredibly rude by just ignoring her like that. What would you parents say if they knew about this?"

"She does not care about me, besides my parents would not care in a situation," He sighed.

"They wouldn't?" I asked surprised at that.

"No, I'll be dead in a few days anyway," He said

"Manius, please stop saying that." I pleaded.

"Why should I? It's the truth," He said

"You don't know that."

"I have no skills while my two allies do, and look at me I'm smaller than most people in the games," He said.

"Small isn't always a weakness, think about Rue. She didn't win made it very far not in spite of but BECAUSE she was so small."

"She had useful skills before hand," He sighed.

"I'd bet anything you do. You just haven't discovered them yet." I added seriously. "I doubt Prisca came in here knowing she had a real knack for throwing knives? You have skills, everyone does."

"I can't even light a fire," He said.

"We're you not even paying attention? None of us could!" I reminded seriously. "It's harder than it looks."

"Yeah, but Prisca with knives and you with climbing, swords, and knots and then me with nothing," He said

"We'll find something and I was not that good with knots at all."

"What about climbing?" He asked

"I'm admittedly good at climbing but I need time to analyze it first which we won't have time for in the arena. Besides, you haven't even tried it yet."

"Everything I did try I was no good at," He said

"You really had the bugs down, and that was not an easy station."

"Oh that'll helpful," He grumbled.

"It can be, Katniss and the trainer both said so."

"You don't make it through these games eating bugs," he sighed.

"I know you're good at being sneaky, combine the two, sneak poisonous bugs into people's food and water and you'd stand a real chance."

"Maybe," He said glumly.

"I'm almost certain you do."

"Your just saying that," He said

"No Manius, I'm not. I really do believe it."

He still appeared not to believe me.

"Just please at least come to the dinning room. Even if you're mad at Katniss and I you have to eat."

"I can have food sent here too," He said.

"I guess," I sighed getting up and giving a bow before leaving sadly.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Katniss asked when I cam back.

I sighed and explained everything.

"Oh, I never realized..." She said sadly.

"Never realized what?" I asked honestly confused.

"That he was feeling ignored," She said

"Maybe it could help a little more if you go talk to him instead." I offered. "He's over in his room."

"I can try," She said heading there.

* * *

A few minutes later, I was pleasantly surprised when she came in with Manius.

"Manius," I said hopeful he would be at least a bit happier.

"Catina," He sighed. "I guess I had overreacted a bit."

"It's okay in this situation," I said

"So, if you don't mind me asking, what happened back there?"

**There you have it this is still my personal favorite and I hope you all are enjoying it just as much and if you're a little slow, the boy in Katniss' story was Gale. Review and flame if you want. **


	4. Angst R US

**Hey guys, we have a very shocking chapter, not really. It's shocking for Catina, Manius, and Prisca but you already know pretty much all of these from the books so more a really dramatic and emotional chapter. Start the… complicated chapter then. Why do I even say that? I'm the one who starts the chapter, not you guys… um… enjoy.**

"Well not really, not now" Manius said carefully.

"Oh, okay." I agreed not pushing any further as that would be very rude.

"Later okay?" He asked.

"Fair enough," I nodded, "Whenever you're ready."

"Thank you," He said.

"You're welcome. Now, let's eat shall we?" I offered seeing as they probably want to drop the subject, at least for now.

"Yeah!" He said following me back to the table.

When we sat down and I looked over what was on the table which was honestly barely anything at all and nothing looked familiar… or edible. "What is all this stuff?"

"The food of 12," Katniss said.

"Oh," I stared at them not sure what else to say.

"It's fair," Katniss shrugged. I picked up this very hard and lumpy clump of… something. "That's Tesserae bread," Katniss said

There are a lot of things I never knew and regret never knowing but this question I regret the most, "What are tesserae?"

"Tesserae are tokens worth a year's supply of grain and oil for one person. One person in each house can take tesserae for each member of the house if you put your name in for reaping once per tessera," Katniss said.

"That's terrible." I gasped staring at what's apparently bread coming to the likely conclusion. "You had to though. It's either that or starve to death."

"Pretty much," Katniss said.

I hesitated but took a bite ready for it to be as disgusting as it looks. It was not, but it was not great either. It was hard to chew and swallow but taste wise it was just… there when you think about what they'd have to do to get it… "Hmm… not as bad as I was expecting."

"Not great though?" Katniss asked.

"Not great just… there, not really any taste at all." I said forcing down another bite.

"Yeah..." Katniss said.

"I'm so sorry, I had no idea," I sighed looking down.

"It's not your fault," Katniss said.

"I guess. That's still terrible though."

"Can I try it?" Manius asked since there was only one piece. Quality and quantity, I guess. I handed it to him and watched as he took a bite It was clear that he had trouble chewing and swallowing it as well. "It's...food," He said.

"Nothing else to say," I shrugged.

"Yeah sorry," He said to Katniss.

"It's not your fault either." Katniss told him.

"Well, still it was rude of me," He said.

"How so?" Katniss asked confused.

"No compliment," He said.

"It's fine. There's really nothing to compliment on." Katniss said.

"Still rude," He said.

"You do realize that if you have to compliment everything it never seems genuine, right?"

"Well… no," he admitted.

"Well, it does so just don't worry about it." Katniss said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

Katniss nodded, "I'm almost certain only Capitol Citizens care about that."

"Good to know," I said. I looked over the rest of the tiny assortment of food. "None of it looks good..." I sighed.

Katniss looked over them seeming to be trying to find the least bad. "Here," she said holding up some meat.

"I probably do want to know what this is, do I?" I asked taking the meat.

"If you want to know," Katniss shrugged.

I decided it was best to try a bite before wondering. It was good shockingly. "That's actually really good, what is it?" I asked knowing that if we get some matches it could be possible to find one in the arena.

"It's a squirrel," Katniss said.

"Wow!" I said looking at the meat surprised at that. "Definitely need to keep that in mind for the arena, maybe even tell my mom if I win."

"I lived off these in and out of the arena," She said.

"Isn't that illegal outside of the arena though?" Manius asked understandably confused.

"Yes it is," she said, "but the peacekeepers in 12 don't care, they'll even buy some stuff off you since they know you don't really have much of a choice unless you want you and your family to starve to death."

"Really?" He asked.

"Really," Katniss nodded.

"Incredible," he said.

"Yeah, until the winter between my two games when they were all replaced, then things were pretty much unbearable."

"How so?" He asked.

This was, I'm sorry just no, I am not going to tell you exactly what she said because it was just that awful I'm just going to assume that since you're reading this you have read all the books and just say that she explained everything about when Thread and the others took over. "Horrible," was all I could say.

"I told you in our first talk," Katniss sighed, "Not in that much detail but I did."

"I never knew," I said stunned.

"It only got worse after the Quarter Quell when the rebellion really got off the ground. I literally had to watch my little sister, the one that I had volunteered to save, get blown to bits by bombs I honestly have no idea which side dropped."

"I am so sorry!" I said.

"So, in short, the past three years have been nothing short of hell."

"I...I..." I stammered remembering what I had said in our first argument, I can't believe it, I am such a horrible person. I couldn't take in and just broke down crying right there.

"What's wrong?" Manius asked.

"When we had first talk I told her that, 'You guys are the ones that blew up over a hundred innocent children in one sadistic blow.' and 'you're also the only reason that so many people, whether from the Capitol or the Districts died in that rebellion.' I honestly had no idea though."

"Oh," He said stunned.

I nodded still crying and said, "I'm so sorry Katniss."

"You didn't know," Katniss said trying to keep from crying.

Noticing that, I stopped and wiped my eyes. "Even then, I still shouldn't have said that though. I just didn't want to think the President Snow would have done it."

"We are not sure," Katniss said.

"I have no idea either. I guess I just said that out of denial."

"Well, we were both angry," She said.

"We agreed to put that whole argument behind us though." She reminded.

"I know," I said.

With nothing else to say, I just nibbled awkwardly on the squirrel meat. "You two need to sleep," She said.

"Right," I said getting up and heading to my assigned room.

"Sleep well!" She said.

I knew there was no chance of that but stopped in the doorway and said with a bow, "Thank you, you too."

She smiled and nodded. I headed to my room wondering if I'll get any sleep tonight. I lay down in the bed and tried though. I did manage to fall asleep but it did last long at all.

I started having nightmares watching as my family was blown to pieces. I shot up my heart running about a mile a minute. "It was just a dream," I muttered to myself. It felt so real though. I doubt I'll get back to sleep after that.

I sat up and ordered water brought to my room. When it came it was cloudy and tasted dirty. I made the connection to the dinner and wondered if this is what they'd drink in 12. '_We are not nearly as good as I thought we were,'_ I thought sadly.

I got an idea though, Katniss stayed alive by temporarily leaving the district, so I just need to leave the district. I snuck out of my room and down the stairwell since the elevator was too risky and headed down eight full floors.

* * *

Now I just had to find Prisca's room. Where to look? I thought looking around I decided to base my guess off of where mine's located as it would be most likely. I peered in and there she was sitting awake on her bed reading "Prisca," I whispered carefully.

She jumped and fell out of bed. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I was wondering if you had any food or cleaner water." I said showing her the glass I received.

"Oh! Wow yeah I can get you some," She said.

"Thank you so much." I said gratefully.

"It's no trouble," She said. She closed her book and got off the floor. Her long blonde hair fell to between her shoulder blades and her blue eyes showed concern. Her hair stood out against her blue skin and the little blue sapphires in her finger nails. "It's a good thing there's only one escort and seven mentors so my district partner and I are alone on this floor." She said heading out of the room. "Because I'm pretty sure there's some kind of rule against this."

"Maybe where are you going?" I asked.

"Dining room, calling something in is too risky unless you feel like hiding." She said.

"No, I'll wait," I said.

"Good, I'll be right back." She said heading to the dining room but I stayed in her room.

She came back moments later with bread. It was COMPLETELY different then the tesserae bread I got and there was no denying it was from District 4, it was shaped like a fish and had seaweed in it. "It's great!" I said. She also handed me a container of watch that's a lot cleaner then I got. "Thank you," I said. I looked at the loot realizing that if he's up, which is very likely, I should give something for Manius, too. "Can I get some more?" I asked. "So I could give some to Manius." I quickly added not wanting to sound needy.

"Oh yeah and some fish too?" She offered.

I nodded while trying to figure out how I'm going to get it up the stairs. "Yes please."

"Thank you," I said. She got the food and I tried to get it into a good carrying position since I have eight floors to head up. "Thank you," I said.

"No problem, you should probably head back to your floor though, would you like some help carrying that stuff?"

"Please," I said grateful.

She took some of the stuff making this task a lot easier and we both headed up to my floor. We went straight to Manius' room to find him awake staring out the window. "Manius," I said softy having not checked if Katniss was on our floor. Besides, it was her who inspired me to go to Prisca's floor for food.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I snuck you some District 4 food." I told him.

"Really?" He asked not facing us.

"Really, you could turn around and see for yourself." Prisca said.

"Okay," he said then I saw him wipe his eyes.

"Manius, it's okay to cry, did you not see me at dinner?" I reminded knowing that's the only explanation.

"I...I'm so scared I want to go home!" He said starting to cry more.

"We all do, Manius. I was a volunteer and even I'm scared and want to go home." I said hoping that was comforting. He nodded still crying I honestly had no idea what to say here and just handed him some fish without a word. He took it and started eating

"We also have some clean water. I would advise against ordering some from here." I told him setting down the rest of the food except of a roll for myself.

"Thank you," He said taking a drink.

"It's my pleasure it's the least I could do."

"Still thank you," He said.

"You're welcome," I said and gave him a friendly hug.

"It'll be okay," Prisca said.

"No, it won't." He said shaking his head, "We both know that."

"For now it will," She said hugging him tightly.

"Yeah, for three more days," He reminded.

"I know," She said holding onto him.

Manius sighed finally decided to return it. Taking so long was incredibly rude but I figured best not to comment on it right now.

"Calm down," Prisca whispered to him.

"I can't." He still said crying.

"Try," She said.

"What's the point?"

"The clearer your head the longer you live," She said.

Through the crying, I could see him roll his orange eyes. Rude! "The older you are the longer you live."

Prisca stepped back and did something I was surprised at and slapped him in the face. "I am the same age as you! And not all victors are the older ones, I have known you for years you have never given up on anything before now is not the time to start," She said before hugging him again.

"I guess you're right." He sighed rubbing his check where she slapped him.

"Good, don't give up on me, I can't lose you," She said gripping his green shoulders.

"There's only one victor though," He reminded, "and this one's going to be Catina."

"Maybe, maybe not," Prisca said.

"Even if one of us does win, it can only be ONE of us."

"I know," She sighed.

"Katniss and Peeta did though." I repeated again.

"Yeah, but no one in the games likes each other like that," Manius said.

At this I saw Prisca blush slightly No way! Prisca likes Manius! I felt sorry for her thinking about my crush on Pius and how I'd have felt if he was reaped but I also thought of how I would have felt if someone just went out and told him so I kept my mouth shut.

"Well..." Prisca said carefully.

"Well what?" Manius asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I would not say that..." She said.

"You think someone does?" Manius asked seeming to cluelessly mentally run through the tributes.

"Well, yeah, someone does," She said.

"Who?" She just muttered lowly, "What was that?" He asked obliviously.

"I do," She said a bit louder.

"You do? Towards who?"

"Me towards...you," She said.

"Really?"

"Yes, really," She said looking away.

He took her head and turned it back to him before kissing her right on the lips. She seemed stunned, but kissed back after a few seconds. Aw! That is so cute! At this point I thought for sure they were both getting out. Just like Katniss and Peeta. Except this time, I can tell it's real.

"I like you too," He said when they separated.

I decided I should leave them alone and headed back to my room with some food and water. I enjoyed the bread as I ate placing fish and squirrel on the bread. I seriously had to admit that the squirrel meat was very yummy. I then tried to fall asleep again. Once again, I managed to drift off.

* * *

This time Katniss woke me up, "Time to get ready for training?" I asked glad that all the District 4 food and water was gone.

"Yes it is," She said.

"Alright, I'll be all ready in a few minutes," I said getting out of bed hoping Prisca made it back to her own floor.

She had apparently, because later when we got downstairs she was there. I'm really glad I had gone down there for food because we weren't allowed even a bite of breakfast. Katniss said that usually in 12 you were lucky if you even get one meal a day so... yeah.

"Hey!" She said taking Manius' hand as she got to us.

"Hey Prisca, you don't happen to have brought some food did you?" He asked.

"Yes I did," She said.

"Gimme gimme gimme," Manius said desperately.

"Please," I added the most basic mannerism he so rudely forgot.

"Please," He said.

She pulled out two pieces of District 4 bread and handed them to us, "Sorry, I wasn't able to sneak any fish or I'd get caught."

"Thank you," We both said.

"We weren't allowed any breakfast at all," I sighed taking a bite. "From what Katniss said I'm not sure if we'll even get anything for dinner."

"Wow really?" She asked.

"Yeah, she said that in District 12 you're lucky if you even get one meal a day."

"Wow! You get all three in 4," Prisca said.

"That the division of the districts. It's completely unfair. It gets even worse though. If you were really from District 4, you wouldn't have to train in here because you would have been illegally training for the games your whole life."

"Wait what?" She asked.

I sighed and explained everything Katniss told me about 'the Careers'.

"That's so unfair!" She said.

"That's what I said, but apparently it's the truth, that's why they win it almost every year."

"It does explain a lot," She said.

"Yeah, I can't believe I never even really wondered about that?" I sighed finishing my bread. "None of us did," I said.

"They're actually used to be an old saying for that, 'Hindsight is 20/20' basically that everything seems obvious when you know the answer." She said. "Yeah it does," Prisca said.

"So, where do you think we should start training today?" I asked desperate to change the subject.

"Tridents," Prisca said.

"That works for me," I agree with a nod.

So we headed over there. I'm not going to lie. The trident has to be one of the most threatening looking weapons in the games behind a mace. It is also hard to wield.

Looking over at Manius though, he had them down, now hopefully he'll stop complaining about not being good at anything. He was really good, it was almost eerie. "Wow, amazing job, Manius." I commented impressed.

"Thanks," He said smiling.

"See, I told you we'd find something you're good at."

"I guess so," He said happily.

"I on the other hand suck at this." I said setting the trident down.

"Sorry," He said.

"It's okay. I'll just stick to swords." I shrugged, it annoyed me how quickly the picked up their own weapon though as a true natural when it certainly wasn't that way for me. I eventually got it but that was because I worked hard and listened to the instructor.

"You look mad," He said.

"Just a little frustrated and that statement was very rude."

"It was?" He asked confused by how that had been rude.

"Yes, you can't just go naming feelings on a whim like that." I said, honestly, it wasn't but I had nothing else to say and in case you haven't noticed yet. That's always kind of been me default crutch.

"Okay...sorry," He said.

"Apology accepted." I said looking around for something else.

* * *

The days passed and finally it was time for us to be judged. Thank goodness for Prisca or I would have had no energy to impress them with. They go in boy girl order from 1 to 12 so I'll be last to go in. She was sitting with us just waiting nervously

"You'll do just fine, Prisca." I told her. "Just get some knives."

"Okay, I will," She said as her turn came up.

"Good luck." Manius and I both wished.

She nodded and headed in.

More people went in never coming back until there was only Manius and I were left. "Nervous?" I asked him.

"Extremely," He sighed.

"You'll do great," I said.

"Thanks, so will you though." He said though I'm not sure what to even do. I'm almost adequate with a real sword but certainly not good enough to show the gamemakers. Maybe I should try climbing, the trainer certainly seemed impressed and I can't think of anything else.

"It's your turn," I said as the door opened.

"Right," He said getting up, "Good luck when it's your turn."

"Good luck," I said and then he was gone and I was alone. That of course made me nervous. Especially since I'm still not sure what to do and since these are private I have nothing to compare them to.

After a few minutes the door opened again. I put on a confident face and went in knowing it's my turn. Alright, That I wasn't prepared for. I know they have been through 23 other presentations but this is my life on the line, they should at least be paying attention. Which is why I was stunned when they were not. I tried to clear my mouth loudly and said, "Catina Lipideus, District 12," not having any other ideas.

I was still ignored. "Well, shot, what am I supposed to do now?" I sighed wondering if it's usually this way for 12.

I went over to the climbing wall and planned out a route Once I included the backup ones I started climbing, at this point, I didn't care if was rude, once at the top I shouted, "Hey!"

They heard me and a few of them glanced my way. I headed over, using every bit of the equipment between me and them without hitting the ground and stopping on a platform two feet below them. "Thank you for your time," I said. "Since it's clear that you guys have more important things to do then actually pay attention to me, can I just leave?"

"You're dismissed," one of them said.

"Thank you," I bowed and climbed down leaving back to my floor.

When I was in the elevator I started swearing I hated being ignored like that. Luckily I had plenty of floors to go up and had calmed down quite a bit by the time I got to my own floor, you could still tell I was mad though.

"What's wrong?" Manius asked.

"They didn't even pay any attention to me."

"Yeah they do that," Katniss sighed.

"I wasn't allowed to warn you guys about that, I found that shouting an arrow at them usually helps though."

"Really?" I asked.

"Well, not at them directly, just at an apple on their platform."

"You're that good?" I asked.

"Everyone keeps saying that, I'm still nothing compared to my dad though. He taught me everything I know."

"That's incredible!" I said.

"Apparently that earned me an 11. You don't even want to know what to do for a 12."

"What?" I asked.

"Well, Peeta had painted a picture on the floor of Rue after she died and I had been told that the previous year's head gamemaker was executed so I wanted to show them that there just as vulnerable as we are and a dummy with his name painted on it found it way on the end of a noose."

"Wow, gutsy," I said.

"Well, for those games I wasn't planning on winning, I was planning on getting Peeta out but when I came in they were all clearly very shocked and though I didn't know what Peeta did I knew that I had to do something to up it for him to have any chances."

"Wow, that really was brave," I said.

"Either that or really stupid, I apparently have a bad habit of making stupid decisions without really thinking the consequences through from volunteering for the 74th Hungers Games to agreeing that a final Hunger Games with Capitol children was a good idea."

"We all make mistakes," I said. Then what she said started to actually weigh down, "Wait, what?"

"Coin couldn't get these games approved without a majority vote from the remaining victors."

"You voted for this!?" I asked getting angry again.

"I'm sorry, it was right after Prim had died and I wasn't really thinking straight. If I could change my vote I would."

"You...I..." I stammered. Then for the first time in my life, I threw all manners out the window and stormed to my room slamming the door behind me. I was so stupid to ever trust her. I thought she was different but apparently I was wrong.

She started knocking at my door. "Please open up!" She said

As I plopped down on my bed, I'm not sure why those words left my mouth but they did. "No, I hate you! I should have never trusted a Districtian!"

The knocking stopped and I heard her drag her feet as she walked away.

I sighed laying down in the bed glaring at the ceiling. It's honestly a good thing I'm going into the arena tomorrow because I'm about ready to kill someone right now.

* * *

About an hour later it occurred to me it was dinner time. I sniffed there air attempting to determine if we even get any tonight. Then I smelt squirrel. I decided it was worth the risk and headed out hoping she went and bothered one of her other tributes. When I got out there I saw she was not there, but Manius was. "Hey Manius," I said taking a seat.

"Hey have you seen Katniss?" He asked.

"Not since I got back from scoring." I said grabbing some squirrel meat not even trying to hide the disdain in my voice.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked.

"She voted for this to happen." I reminded angrily.

"Well, yeah I sort of thought as much," He said

"So you're not mad?" I asked shocked.

"No, I mean I was at first, but I figured that someone had to have voted somewhere. The President alone only has so much power, and does not want to abuse it or we have another uprising," He shrugged.

"That doesn't mean she had to vote yes!"

"You really think this would not have happened anyway, after we put them through this for 75 years?" He asked.

"No, it's obvious that everyone else voted yes but she had no right to! I thought she was different!"

"She is different!" He said.

"Then why did she vote yes!"

"She was not in a right state of mind! She had just watched her sister blown up in front of her would you be in your right frame of mind after that? Also, she is the only mentor who cares! I have heard the others talking and none of the others care enough to actually try and help us!" He said.

"Well, there's Annie but she's a victor by chance, she doesn't know a thing about how to win the games."

"Exactly, and what use is Peeta? He never intended to win either time," Minus said.

"Yeah, they're both victor by chances, in both games and the war Katniss basically just dragged him through doing all the work." I sighed knowing it was true, "I guess you're right, I shouldn't have been so hard on her."

"Yeah you shouldn't have you need to find her and apologize," He said

"I will," I said taking one last bite of the squirrel meat and heading over to the elevator mentally running over the floors she has tributes on to know where to check.

I tried floor nine first. She wasn't there so I headed down to the fourth floor.

There I found her sadly eating with Prisca. "Katniss," I said coming over to her carefully.

"Oh, hello," She said glumly.

"Look, I'm really sorry, I shouldn't have been so hard on you and I certainly shouldn't have said that I hated you."

"I'm sorry I did not tell you about...that," Katniss sighed.

"It's okay. It really wouldn't have made a difference when you did." I said.

"You should probably know though that when I voted I was also worried that if this compromise didn't pass then Coin might have gone through with her original plan."

"Her original plan?" I asked.

"A total massacre of everyone who has ever held a Capitol Citizenship,"

"What!?" Prisca and I gasped.

Katniss nodded but I could at least tell she looked angry at that to, "That was what Coin had wanted to do but she couldn't get anyone else's approval on it so it was immediately shot down."

"Good!" I said.

"So, do you forgive me for my vote?" Katniss asked.

"Yes, I do" I said.

"Thank you, and I forgive you for the way you reacted, I guess that was to be expected."

"Yeah, so we're okay?" I asked.

She nodded, "As long as you are."

"I am," I said gratefully

"Someone needs to kill President Coin though." I mumbled looking down.

"What was that?" Katniss asked.

"Nothing," I lied since that was VERY dangerous to say.

"What did you say?" She asked.

"Someone needs to kill President Coin."

"That or give others the power," Katniss said.

"Who would be a good choice though?"

"I don't know you would need someone level headed and able to see things as they really are and act rationally," Katniss said thinking

"Like you?" Prisca asked.

Katniss actually laughed out loud a little bit at that, "Definitely not me, I just said and act rationally."

"Well, she has a point," I said.

"No she doesn't, I'd make a terrible president."

"No you would be great!" I said.

"No, opposite to the current and previous presidents I'd have the best intentions but the worst implementations."

"Well then you need a good vice," I said.

"I still think there are a lot of people who would be better presidents then me."

"Like?" I asked.

"Well, none that I can think of off the top of my head."

"Me either," I admitted.

"But I doubt the girl that would be willing to face the bad people in the Capitol on my own armed with only a syringe would make a good president."

"Wait what?" I asked

"When I was taken into the hover jet during the 75th Games I thought for sure it was the Capitol's so when I woke up I grabbed the nearest weapon I could find with was an empty syringe and headed out listening for voice eventually finding Haymitch and Finnick. Haymitch took one look at me and said, 'So it's you and a syringe against the Capitol? See? This is why we don't let you come up with the ideas.'"

"Wow, that was gutsy, but not wise," I said.

"Exactly, I'm too much of an impulse actor. The scariest part though has to be the act that made me famous and that I don't know why I did it."

"Yeah, I don't either you don't even seem to like Peeta," I said.

"I'm honestly not even sure on that myself." Katniss sighed.

"Really?" Prisca asked.

"Yeah, when Peeta was hijacked they had him ask me what real or not and he asked me, 'You love me, real or not real' and I just stared at him for a while then ran away to my room."

"Well why not find someone you do love?" Prisca asked.

"Well, at first because if I didn't stay in love with Peeta then Snow would kill everyone I care about and recently I've been a quite busy. Plus, I've never really been that kind of girl."

"Well you deserve to be happy," I said.

"And I need a boy to be happy?"

I shrugged at that, "No, you can have a girl if you're into that stuff."

She choked on the water she was drinking at that. "What?" She gasped.

"What? There's people who like people of the same gender as themselves and that's perfectly okay and they can be just as happy together, that's all I meant by that."

"Well what makes you think I'm that way?" She asked carefully.

"It doesn't, you could be or you could not be. I don't really know you well enough yet to know either way."

"Well thank you?" Katniss asked. "It's time for the scores to be revealed though so do you want to talk about my love life or do you want to see how you did?"

"Both honestly," I said smirking.

Katniss sighed getting up, "I'm going to go get my other tributes, see if we can't see them together."

"Do we wait here?" I asked.

"If you want to, I was planning on doing it on this floor but any of the three could work."

"Fine with me," Prisca said and I nodded.

"Alright, I'll be back then." Katniss said heading to the elevator so we waited patiently for her to return.

She came back with them a short while later and we headed to the living room perfectly in time for the scores to show.

**See? I told you, dramatic chapter but nothing you don't already know but had some Katniss on Catina angst, something we really haven't had since the first chapter. Review and fill free to flame because I am immune. **


	5. Why Has No One Tried This?

**Hey guys, my whole state's under flooding, it would take over eighteen more feet of water to even came close to reaching my house but I'm stranded here now and it's my sister's birthday who lives across town, meanwhile her husbands stranded in a different city because of his job... let's just start the chapter.**

The scores played across the screen often staying around the average 5 just like the previous years'. Then came Prisca's which came out as a 9. "Wow! Great job, Prisca, it's almost like you're really from District 4." I noted smiling at her.

She blushed, "Thanks," She said.

"It's almost not worth seeing Manius and I's, they were even remotely paying attention. According to Katniss, that's always the case when it gets to 12."

"Well someone was," Prisca said as I flashed up with a 10

"What?" I gasped surprised, "But, how?"

"You got their attention," Katniss said.

"Well, literally I guess but I just climbed up to about their level and shouted 'hey' at them then asked if I could leave."

"Well, they liked what you did," Katniss said.

"Good thing they weren't paying attention then or they'd know how long I stood there trying to figure out a way up. Good way to get yourself killed in the arena."

"True, but it worked," Katniss said

"That's what baffles me." I said and realized I missed Manius', "What did Manius get?"

"A 9" Katniss said.

"Very nice, pretty much have our own Career Pack going then." I noted.

"I guess so," Prisca said.

"You guys should head back and try to get some rest though. Tomorrow is preparation for the interviews and sometimes I swear the interviews are harder than the actual arena."

"I guess you're right," I yawned.

"Good night everyone," I said.

"Goodnight," They all said and Manius and I and the tributes 'from 9' got on the elevator.

"I'm tired," He said.

"So am I, hopefully we can get some sleep tonight." I sighed.

"I think we might," He said.

We arrived at our floor and got off, "Good night, Manius." I said with a bow.

"Goodnight, Catina," he said bowing

We headed to our individual rooms.

I changed into pajamas and lay in my bed. I tried my best to let myself relax and closed my eyes.

I had a nightmare of over in District 13 when the surviving victors were all gathered to take the poison vote. "I say they all should die!" Peeta Mellark said in a cold malevolent voice.

"Yeah, those people are cruel and need to suffer for what they've done!" Haymitch agreed. Katniss sunk back in her chair as all the other victors agreed in pretty much the same manner.

Then it switched to above the capital as jets appeared and bombs rained down... Unlike the other nightmares though, my mind would not let me just wake up and it be over as bombs in the hundreds of thousands were dropped and exploded all over the Capitol.

I shot up screaming. Someone came rushing in and I became vaguely aware that I was on the floor.

"Catina, Catina what's wrong!?" The voice asked.

I closed my eyes crying but managed to stutter out, "N-night… m-mare."

I was pulled into a hug, "Tell me what happened?"

"All… gone… destroyed." I stammered shakily still crying, "Evil… every… one."

"What?" She asked.

I somehow managed to speak fully but I still had no idea who was hugging me, "They destroyed the Capitol. All of it."

"Oh no, it's okay that didn't…" The voice said.

"It could."

"No, I won't ever let it," She said.

Then I finally realized who this is, "Oh, hey Katniss, but what if you can't stop them."

"I will," She said.

"What if you can't though?" I repeated.

"I will find someone who can," She said.

"I guess that does help..."

"Okay?" She asked.

"I guess I should get back on the bed and try to go back to sleep."

"You should," Katniss said She let go of the hug and I climbed back into bed. "Do you want me to stay?" She offered.

"You need sleep, too though." I said.

"I can sleep on the other side of the bed," She offered.

I hesitated for a second but then said, "I'd like that."

"Okay," She said climbing in.

I closed my eyes trying to go back to sleep. Having Katniss there helped I even slept straight through the night with no more nightmares.

I woke the next morning feeling slightly better. I looked over seeing the Katniss was still asleep. It occurred to me that I don't think I had seen her sleep before. From what I've heard from most of the others, she seems to be sleeping fairly peaceful for a victor then there's everything with the war on top of that. _'How does she do it?'_ I thought.

I wondered if I should get stay here with her, leave, or try to wake her up or what. I decided to wake her we all needed her. "Katniss," I said shaking her shoulder gently. She mumbled something rolling over. "Katniss," I repeated shaking her again.

"What?" She groaned.

"It's time to wake up, you have work to do."

"Five more minutes," She mumbled.

That had certainly surprised me. "You need to get up though," I said.

"Five more minutes won't make enough of a difference," She mumbled.

"Katniss," I sighed.

Katniss sighed sitting up, "Alright, I'm up, I'm up."

"Good," I said.

"So, how's it going to work with six tributes under one mentor?" I asked hoping she was up enough to get some reminisce of an answer.

"An hour and a half a piece," She said.

"Oh alright, traditional order than?" I asked.

"Yes," She said.

"That's a nine hour day for you." I added having just done the math.

"I know," She sighed.

"That's very unfortunate for you." I said trying to be sympathetic.

"It's alright I've been through worse,"

"That doesn't make it okay though, but it makes sense that you have to."

"Yeah," She sighed

"You should get ready." I sighed.

"Right!" She yawned.

"Maybe you could try some coffee." I suggested having observed that the mentors aren't on the same food and drink rules as we are.

"Not I tried that once," She shuddered.

"Alright, it was just an idea." I shrugged knowing it's not for everyone.

"Maybe hot chocolate," She said.

"That could usually help some." I said after some thought, "You like hot chocolate I take it?"

"Yes I do," Katniss said.

"Then by all means, get some."

"Could you please?" She asked.

"I don't think they would let me do that, I'm on a strict District 12 diet and even if I claim that it's for you they might not believe me." I reminded.

"Fine, I'll get it," She said. She headed over to the old call button. "Three hot chocolates," Katniss said.

They must have recognized her voice enough to trust it as they said, "Yes, Ms. Everdeen."

"Thank you," She said.

"Three?" I asked when she disconnected.

"One for each of us or three for me," She shrugged.

"Why would you give us some?"

"Well, you two have been stuck with the worst food, so I think you earned it," She said..

I looked down guiltily and said, "Well… I actually have a confession to make."

"What is it?" Katniss asked.

"Prisca had been sneaking us some of the food they were given."

"Is that so?" Katniss asked

I nodded guiltily, "I'm really sorry, I know that's the way you've always had to live, but that's just it. It's nearly impossible to go from a Capitol diet straight down to a District 12 diet." Katniss laughed. "You're not mad?" I asked looking up at her.

"No! I'm proud!" She said.

"Well, it was hearing about how you'd go into the woods to hunt that gave me the idea. If you want food in District 12 you have to leave District 12."

"Exactly!" She said.

"So, yeah, you've still earned it." Katniss smiled.

"Thank you," I said.

"You're welcome, I really am proud of you."

"I don't know what to say," I said

Luckily, it was then that our hot chocolate arrived. "Go get Manius," She said.

I nodded and headed over to his room.

"Hey Manius, come on Katniss has something for use," I called through the door.

"Really?" He asked sounding surprised and I could hear him coming up to the door. It came open and there he was already fully dressed.

I nodded, "Follow me." He did so seeming nervous. "It's a good something." I said noticing that.

"Really?" He asked.

"Really," I nodded as we got there.

"Okay," he said as the door opened.

He certainly looked surprised when Katniss just handed him his mug and said, "You've earned it."

"Thanks!" He said happily.

"Yes, thank you, Katniss." I said taking a drink of my own.

"My pleasure," she said.

"By the way, Manius, she knows about Prisca now."

"What part about her?" He asked.

"That she's been sneaking food to you guys, I'm proud you guys had figured that out."

"Oh! Well thanks, but it was more Catina," He said.

Katniss shrugged, "Still, that's impressive use of all your resources from both of you."

"Well thank you," he said.

"I do have to get ready though." Katniss said downing her hot chocolate.

"Right, we should as well," I said.

"You have six hours." She reminded, "He has seven and a half, plenty of time."

"So we can sleep?" He asked.

Katniss nodded, "That will probably be a good idea if you can get any."

"Okay," we both said.

"Good luck with the couching." I said with a bow.

"Thanks," She said leaving.

"Do you know if we're aloud to eat today or if we have to wait till Prisca's done with her training."

"It's one of the last days so...as a treat for the next two days my tributes can eat what they like," Katniss said.

"Really?!" Manius asked getting excited where as I got smart.

"Why?" I asked.

"Is something wrong?" Manius asked just not quite getting it.

"Why the sudden change?" I asked.

"As I said, you've earned it." Katniss said before heading down.

"Don't do it," I said

"Why not?" He asked.

"Think, why were the normal tributes always given a Capitol diet before the games?"

"Because they aren't used to it?" He asked confused.

I sighed, "No offence but what's your GPA?"

"3.9," he said.

"Then you should know the answer to that question."

"I should?" He asked.

"Didn't they teach you it in school?"

"I forgot. People do that, you know?" He asked.

"Oh right, well, it's because it make you completely unprepared their bodies for what to expect in the arena."

"Oh!" He said getting it now

"So, since it's an option either way I'd advise against it."

"Okay," He sighed.

"If you want to though, I won't stop you." I added.

"Well maybe later," He yawned.

"Maybe you should try going back to sleep, even though it will be hard."

"Yeah?" He asked.

"What?" I asked not understanding what there is to question.

"You think that's best?" He asked.

I nodded, "We'll need all the sleep we can get. We go into the arena the day after tomorrow."

"That's right," He sighed.

"It's coming up so fast." I breathed.

"Yeah, it is," He sighed.

I realized for the first time that in a few days one or both of us would be dead. "So you need sleep." I said trying not to think of that.

"You too," He said.

"I managed to get some sleep the other night," I said.

"Really? How?" Manius asked.

"I had a nightmare and then Katniss came in and slept here," I said.

"Oh, of course she did." Manius said with a very aggravated sounding sigh.

"What?" I asked catching his tone.

"We're all having nightmares, Catina. This is just showing even more that you're Katniss' favorite!"

"Well sorry, I just woke up screaming and she can't sleep everywhere, I think last night was her first night of sleep since we started," I said honestly.

"Fine, I guess. It still isn't fair."

"She has been checking on all of us the rest of the time," I pointed out.

"No really, not nearly as much,"

"You don't know that do you?" I said defensively.

"Yes I do from just simple observation."

"Simple observation is nothing if you never talk to who you observe, it's just assumption," I said.

"I have and even if I hadn't you'd have to be blind not to see it."

"Manius, you're making an issue out of nothing!" I said

"Really? Because, it isn't nothing to me."

"She cares about all of us, you make it seem like she does not.

"She makes it seem like she does not. Honestly ask yourself. Which of us do you think she will try to get out of the arena? This is our LIVES on the line here and you're making it seem like it's no big deal."

"Not true, it is a big deal! What you do not seem to realize is no matter what Katniss thinks it's up to you in the arena," I said.

"You need sponsors to win. Even the Careers have always needed sponsors."

"She will get sponsors to all of us! You're giving up before you even try! Katniss will be fair with that." I said despite knowing what she said the first night.

"Maybe," He muttered.

"I trust she will."

"What if she doesn't?" He asked.

"She will." I said trying to be confident in that.

"Sure," He sighed and headed back to his room.

I sighed and lay on my bed. 'She will,' I thought simply, "She has to." I muttered out loud closing my eyes and I fell asleep

I'm honestly surprised that I haven't had this kind of nightmare until then. I was in the arena. I was running through a forest as fast as I could, being pursued by some unseen enemy.

I looked at the trees I was passing but I couldn't look at them long enough to be able to climb them. While I was looking I forgot to look at the ground and tripped over a rock. I fell to the ground hard as the footsteps got closer. I tried to get back up but quickly found that my left ankle did not want to take any weight. Then they were above me.

"Dad?" I gasped clutching my injured ankle remembering the alpha mutt Katniss said was going to be in these games.

He just snarled down at me and closed his hands around my throat. I struggled to get any air at all and reached for my sword, I couldn't kill him now but if I went for his arm… can't think… too dizzy and I couldn't even see my sword with the way my vision was swirling. Did I even have one to begin with?

I sat up shaking and soaked in sweat gasping as though someone really had strangled me. That alpha mutt is someone who's already dead. It was just a nightmare but, what if it's trying to tell me something? Maybe my dad really is dead.

'_Should I ask Katniss?' _I wondered. I thought back for a second, during her first talk they said that they wouldn't kill anyone unless they tried to kill them first but she also said that Coin wanted to kill everyone in the Capitol. She was completely contradicting herself. Well, I still have hours before I can actually ask her anyways.

I was not sure what to do now I was awake. I got up and left my room subconsciously finding myself limping. _'It was not real,'_ I thought correcting my walking. _'Yet.' _

'_No brain! Stop that!'_ I yelled at it.

"Hey I'm the brain I have no filter." It said

That certainly surprised me, _'Am I going crazy? Since when do you talk back?'_

"Since this started" It said.

_'So then I am going crazy.'_ I sighed getting some clean water.

"Maybe, but more like stressed," It said

'_It sounds more like crazy to me. That's schizophrenia.'_

"Well what can you do?" The voice asked.

_'Nothing,'_ I sighed hopelessly.

"Exactly, so deal with it," the voice said

_'I hate you.'_ I hissed in my own thoughts.

"Then you hate yourself?" It asked in my voice.

_'Yes, I hate myself. I figured that out a while ago,'_

"Well don't, you personally have done nothing wrong," it said.

_'I volunteered, even though despite what everyone else says I fail at life. Why did I think this was a good idea?'_

"You were not thinking clearly you thought it would be easier than it has been." It said simply, "That and Pius suggested it." It added teasingly.

_'Shut up!'_ I thought blushing.

"What? We both know it's true. You have it hard for him."

_'So what if I do?'_ I asked.

"Then that's exactly why you volunteered. Love or even a crush makes people do crazy things."

_'Yeah that's true,'_ I mind sighed.

"You probably will die though."

'_No, I refuse too!'_ I thought.

"Refuse to are not, you don't have the skills to win this, you can still barely even hold a sword, you can't light a fire, and staring at a tree for a half hour to figure out how to climb it is a fantastic way to get yourself killed whether by tributes are mutts, and you're too nice. You could never kill anyone in the arena."

_'I would have killed you if you were not a voice in my head. I can do this,'_ I thought.

'If you say so,' it said but really didn't seem to believe it.

_'If I die so do you,'_ I pointed out. That seemed to shut it up. _'That's better,'_ I thought.

"Now what?" I thought out loud I wished I could just head out to my clearing but that's completely out of the question.

"Maybe the roof?" The voice said. Despite hating the voice, that was a good idea so I headed up there.

It felt good to breathe fresh air. I went over to the ledge and looked over the streets of the Capitol. As cliché as it is, I COULD see my house from here.

I just stood there breathing in the air and staring at my home. I thought about my mother in there, how she must be feeling right now, and what she thought of my score. Is she proud of me?

"Maybe, but she's terrified," the voice said.

"I know." I said out loud with a sigh.

"I'm just saying," it said.

_'This must be really tough for her. Maybe even tougher than it is for me.'_

"Maybe," it said.

I sighed leaning against the ledge. "Don't jump," The voice said.

I took of my token and threw it off the roof catching it when it came back, _'That's not an option.'_

"Right," It said.

_'Besides, I probably wouldn't have anyways.'_

"With you it's hard to tell"

_'What's that supposed to mean?' _I asked defensively.

"You are unpredictable." It said

I shrugged, "I like to take pride in that."

"You should," It said.

_'That could help in the arena right?'_

"Exactly!" It said.

_'Then I can win this thing. I almost want to try to jump and be thrown back though, it sounds fun.'_

"Maybe it is?" The voice said. I climbed up on top of the ledge putting my arms out ready to take a dive. "Be careful," The voice said.

_'I will be,'_ I promised before making the dive. For a second I thought I would fail then I was flung backwards and landed back on the balcony on my butt laughing. "That was awesome!" I exclaimed out loud.

"You should go get Manius!" The voice said.

_'Right!' _I thought getting up and heading back down, "Manius!" I called.

"What?" He asked coming out.

"Come here! I found something fun!" I said.

He looked skeptical for a moment then agreed, "Alright."

I lead him back to the roof. "Now jump off," I said.

"There's the force field right?" He asked.

"Yeah! That's the fun part!" I said excitedly.

"How about you do it first?" He asked.

"Okay," I shrugged running over and jumping. The feeling was exactly the same then I was flung back landing on my butt. "See? It's fun!" I giggled.

He got up on the ledge and looking over it. "I don't know," He said nervously. .

"Just close your eyes, it will be okay." I promised him.

"Okay," He said closing his eyes and jumping over. I watched him fall until he was flung back on his butt. He was laughing loudly, "That was fun!" He said.

"I told you!"

"Okay, you were right," He said.

"Wanna do it again?" I asked.

"Yeah!" He said excitedly.

"Maybe we could race?" I suggested.

"How so?" He asked.

"Jump off at the same time and see who reaches the roof first."

"Okay, bring it on!" He said.

We climbed up on the ledge, "On the count of three. One...two...Three!" I said

We both jumped off. Manius got there first. "I win," He said.

I chuckled, "Yes, you did, good job."

"Can we do it again?"

"Sure," I smiled climbing back up.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Ready," I nodded.

We ran and jumped again. Once again, he won. "Dang, it's because you way less," I said.

"Yeah, probably," He shrugged. "That's still fun as heck though."

"I know! I wish we could get Prisca," I said.

"How long has it been since Katniss left?" He asked.

"About two hours," I said.

"Then Prisca should be done." He reminded.

"Oh yeah, let's go get her!" I said

"We have to be careful though, her district partner's still in his." I added.

"Right!" I said.

"Let's go then." I said going to the elevator.

"Wait up," He said running after me. I got in the elevator holding the door open for him. "Thank you," He said.

"My pleasure," I said with a bow.

"Why do we bow?" He asked.

"It's good manners." I said simply, "It's always been that way, since way before Panem, way before America even."

"Well, it's weird," He said.

"I don't think so."

"I do. The districts don't do it." He said.

"It's just different cultures; neither is wrong, just different."

"Well, I suppose," He said.

"To each their own, right?" I asked.

"Right," He said.

The elevator door slid open on the 4th floor. Manius went out first. I followed him out being quiet and careful.

We made our way to Prisca's room. "Hey Prisca, how did your couching go?" I asked politely.

"Very well," She said smiling as she came over and hugged Manius.

"That's great, Catina found something really fun though."

"Really what?" She asked looking at me, but still holding onto him.

"You know that force field around the roof to stop tributes from killing themselves?"

"Yeah?" She asked confused.

"Well, if you jump off of it it's very fun." I said.

"Really?" She asked seeming skeptical. We both nodded. "Okay, let's go," She said.

We headed back up to the room this time with Prisca. "Are you sure about this?" She asked.

"Yeah, we've both did it quite a few times." I said.

"Okay," She said.

"You'll like it," Manius promised, "I could even go with you the first time."

"Okay," She said taking his hand. The elevator slid open on the roof and we all got off. Prisca gulped

"It'll be okay," Manius said pulling her closer.

"Okay, on three?" She said.

Prisca hesitated but nodded. "One...two... three!" Manius said jumping with her.

**Review please, but given everything I just explained at the beginning my patience is none existent so until further notice, please do not flame, you can constructively critique and please do just no flames.**


	6. Everyone's a Hypocrite

**Hey guys, INTERVIEW TIME! You know what that means? IT'S ALMOST TIME FOR THE ARENA! What you've all been waiting for right? Or not. I don't know or really care what you guys think, right now at least.**

They jumped off together. They fell for a short while before being flung back on their butts, Prisca was laughing like a lunatic when they did, "Amazing!" She said.

"We told you!" I smiled.

"Well you were right," She giggled.

"She usually is," Manius said.

"Thank you," I said.

"You're welcome," He said getting up, "it's only true."

"To you maybe," I said.

"I think so, too." Prisca said.

"Thank you," I said smiling.

"You're welcome, can we do it again?" Prisca asked.

"Of course," I said. She went over to the ledge and jumped off on her own this time. She bounced back laughing.

This was pretty much all we did for the next four hours. Then Katniss' came up and saw us. "What are you guys doing?" She asked sounding rather shocked.

"Having fun," I said bouncing back up.

She looked at the ledge for a while before saying, "That actually does sound fun but it's time for your couching."

"Mine?" I asked.

"Yes, yours," Katniss said. "That is traditional order."

"Oh okay," I said.

"Good, let's head back to your floor." Katniss said leading me to the elevator. I followed her feeling nervous.

"Now, in a normal games, you'd meet half the day with your mentor to discuss strategy, what to say, and even run though a practice and half the day with your escort to learn manners and if you're a girl how to walk in high heels but given the situation, it will just be the first half, luckily you don't really need any review on the second half do you?"

"No I have been able to do that since age five," I said.

Katniss nodded as we got to our floor, "That was the case with the others too but that was to be expected, you guys are very proud on that. Now, speaking of proud, for your interview I was thinking it would be best to stick with the same strategy you used for the opening ceremony."

"Prideful?" I asked.

"Exactly, and confident but if you're going to go that way you have to go all the way with it. Be completely arrogant and act as though you know there's no way you won't win this."

"Okay, I can do that," I said.

"Exactly, basically, just take a page from almost any Career's interview before the 75th games to see how to pull that technique off."

"Do you have old videos I could go over later?" I asked.

"Actually, yes, last year Effie managed to gather tapes of all the games that a victors still alive in and they include the full interview of who was later crowned victor, just pick anyone with a victor from 1, 2, or 4."

"Finnick included?" I asked.

"His first games, yes." She nodded.

"Was he really so vain in reality?" I asked

She thought for a second then nodded, "A lot of the time. Most were."

"Victors?" I asked.

"Careers,"

"Really?" I asked.

"Most, not all, Annie being an excellent example,"

"What happened to her? She didn't seem as bad during her victory speech and tour," I said

"Insanity takes time."

"Well, I guess that's true," I said.

"So, you want to run though a practice for your interview?"

"Yes please," I said.

"Alright, leave the room and start from the beginning, I'll be Caesar."

"Okay," I said.

I headed to the next room and I heard her announce, "And now, representing District 12, Catina Lipideus!" I walked in with my head held high. "So Catina, I bet we're all wondering, why did you volunteer?"

"Well, I felt I could win this, and I wanted to change things," I said

"Pause," She called as Katniss, "Not 'felt' always 'knew' don't leave any trace of doubt on the table."

"Got it," I said

"Alright, un-pause,"

* * *

The next day, it was back to my oh so lovely prep team. "Ugh!" I muttered. At this point I certainly realize that we weren't anywhere near as good as I thought we were but this part is the worst. It was mercifully quick though. Then I was just sitting there in a robe waiting for Grove who arrived a few minutes later. "Hello Grove," I smiled with a bow.

"Nice to see you again," He said.

"You as well. So, what's the plan for my interview outfit?"

"Yes, I have been trying to figure that out." He said.

"I'm sure it will be great," I said with a smile.

"I hope so." He said.

"I have faith in you on that," I said.

"Thank you," He said.

"You're welcome."

He pulled out a strapless dark blue, full length fitted dress with silver sparkles running all the way down the flaring out mermaid style and a pair of silver high heels.

"Wow, it's incredible!" I said.

"I'm glad you like it,"

"I really do," I said impressed.

"It also includes a little surprise from your parade outfit."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, you remember Katniss' dress for the pre-games interview of the 74th games?"

"How could I forget?" I asked.

"Well, this one works very similar."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes it does," He smiled helping me into it.

"So, I twirl and it lights on fire?"

"Yes, it does," He said

Once the dress was on, I gave a twirl trying it out. The fire lite up around me. "Wow!" I awed and stopped spinning causing the fire to go out. "That's incredible!"

"Yes Cinna was a genius!" He said.

"Was?" I asked confused.

"Yeah was," He sighed.

"What happened?" I asked now worried.

"He was killed, in front of Katniss,"

He said sadly, "It was literally right before the 75th games, they wanted to throw her off her games so when she was in her tube to go into the arena and they came in and beat him with spiked gloves, dragging out him right as she was being sent up. He later died in interrogation."

I gasped in horror. "No, they didn't?" I asked wide eyed.

He sighed sadly and said, "They did."

"That's horrible!" I said wanting to cry.

I thought back to the beginning of those games and realized something, "You couldn't even tell, she pretty much acted the same."

"Yeah she is good at hiding emotion," He said sadly.

"Yeah, I had gathered that over the past few days." I sighed thinking over how she's been since we first met.

"I heard from some people from 12 that it's pretty much been that way since her father died in a mine explosion when she was eleven."

"That's what happened?" I asked

"Yeah, it's a good thing her father taught her how to hunt and shot before he died otherwise her and her family would have undoubtedly starved to death."

"That's an awful thought," I said.

"Yes it is, maybe we should stop talking about it though. We can't have to sponsors seeing you all sad unless that's the plan."

"Right, right!" I said nodding.

"What is your plan by the way? Confident, I'm guessing."

"Yes, exactly," I said.

"Then yeah, you definitely can't let the sponsors see you sad."

"Alright then," I said.

"Is there anything that makes you particularly happy and comfortable?" He asked.

"Is seeing my best friend too much to ask for?" I asked.

"Unfortunately that strictly banned considering if you were really from District 12 it would be impossible but maybe just thinking about them could help." I sighed nodding. "I'm sorry. I certainly would if I could."

"It's okay," I said. "There's also this clearing away from all the hustle and bustle that usually helps me calm down."

"That works too," he said.

"I probably can't go there though either but maybe even during the interview I could pretend that I'm there."

"Where?" He asked.

"In my clearing,"

"Sounds peaceful," he said

"It is, that's why I love it so much. It's private, too. I couldn't even see it from the roof of the Training Center even though I knew where to look."

"Peaceful?" He asked.

"Yes," I nodded, "Very peaceful."

"Then picture yourself there," He said.

"Alright, I will." I nodded thinking this idea might actually work.

"Good," He said happily.

"I think I have to strategy down, Katniss had a bunch of tapes from the previous games so I watched a bunch of Careers' interviews for inspiration." Right after I said that I realized, "That was bad word choice wasn't it."

"Yes it was," He said.

"You have my sincerest apologies, sir. You get what I mean though?"

"Generally," He said.

"Good," I said with a sigh of relief.

"You'll do great," He said.

"I will." I said with a smirk just as I'm supposed to in my interview. He just smiled. "When do the interviews start?"

"In about an hour," He said

"Alright, what should I do until then though?"

"Keep composure," He said.

"Alright," I said taking a deep breath.

"Good now stay calm maybe eat something," He said.

"No thanks, I had a little bit of squirrel meat at breakfast and though Katniss gave the option to do otherwise I decided it best to stay on the District 12 diet to better prepare my body, after all, it's into the arena tomorrow."

"Right," He said sadly.

"Exactly, I just don't want to be thrown straight into the cold water after a hot shower like the previous tributes were."

"Well, that's true," He said.

"Do you think I'll win this?" I asked him.

"Yes I do," He said.

"I don't," I said getting that off my chest before the interviews start. "I have no chance of winning, despite what everyone else says."

"What makes you say that?" He asked.

"I can't do anything, the only thing I have going for me is that I can climb fairly well if I stare at if for almost a half an hour which is bound to get my killed in the arena."

"Have you considered you might be blowing your staring time out of proportion?" He asked.

I shrugged, "Maybe, but it still takes WAY too much time to figure it out."

"It seems that way to you," He said.

"Well, it's true." I sighed.

"Maybe not," He said.

"You don't know that."

"True, but I have a hunch I'm right," He said.

"Well, I still know you're wrong. I can play it for the cameras but I know I'm right. I thought I could do this when I volunteered but I was dead wrong and soon I'll literally be just that."

"Oh will you stop with your lack of confidence?" He asked.

"I will when we head down for the interviews."

"You need real confidence too," He said.

"That's impossible."

"No, you just make it seem that way," He said.

"How am I supposed to have real confidence in myself?"

"You need to realize that this is the first even playing field since the first few games," He said.

"That's right," I said in a moment of realization. "All the other games had tributes that had trained their whole lives for the games. This one doesn't."

"Exactly," He said.

"Well, I guess that does help but even my TWELVE-YEAR-OLD allies are way better than me."

"Okay, you always tell them not to whine," He said. "You are always telling your allies to have more confidence and your acting like this?" He asked.

"That's different; they have reasons to be confident."

"So do you, stop being so down on yourself," He said.

"Alright, I will." I sighed realizing he's not going to give up on this.

"Good," He said smiling triumphantly.

"I must say, you are very persistent." I noted.

"Thank you," He said simply.

* * *

About an hour later, the interviews were starting and Caesar was indeed still the host. Since their still in traditional order, Manius and I had quite some time until our interviews but Prisca's was coming up rather soon. "Nervous?" I asked.

"Very," She nodded.

"Don't be," I said

Prisca had on a short dark blue gorgeously wrapped dress with a long white sleeve on the right side covered in large blue pearls and a few small black ones. She also had on a pair of white platform stilettos. "Alright, I'll try not to be." She said taking a deep breath.

"You look incredible," Manius said.

"Thanks, Manius, so do you." Prisca smiled. Manius had on a short sleeved white button down shirt underneath an orange silk vest and black dress pants and shoes.

"Thanks," He said blushing

"And now, representing District 4, Prisca Elchrist!" We heard Caesar announce.

"Good luck!" We both said.

"Thank you," She smiled heading onto the stage.

"Well don't you look lovely?" He asked.

"Thank you, Caesar. I think my stylist certainly did a great job with my outfit." She said taking a seat and Manius and I watched from the wings.

"Well it must have been hard to make a dress beautiful enough for you," He said.

"Well, thank you, Caesar. The people in the districts may never realize how much work it really is to look beautiful by our standards."

"No they may not, but they can admire," Caesar said.

"Yes they can, and it certainly is something to admire. Not that the districtians aren't beautiful too, just in a different way."

"Yes, a different way. So, how do you like your odds?" He asked

"I'd say they are pretty good, I just really wish Manius wasn't reaped."

"Really why is that?" He asked

"He's my best friend and I've honestly had a crush on him for a long while but I doubt a Katniss and Peeta would work again. It's not even worth a shot."

Caesar looked genuinely sad at that. "How very unfortunate," He said.

"Yes, it really is." Prisca sighed at that.

"Who do you feel the biggest threat is?" He asked.

Prisca had to think about that, "It's hard to say, the play fields extremely even this year and I haven't made any notable enemies."

"True, but if you had to pick one?" He asked.

"Well then, even though we're allies I'd have to say Catina."

"Really?" He asked.

Prisca nodded, "She's amazing. I mean, you saw her score right."

"Of course I did," He said.

"Then you know why she's a threat." Prisca said as if it were the most obvious thing ever, "Almost as good as our mentor Katniss."

"Yes very impressive," he said.

"Well, mine wasn't too shabby either, right?" Prisca asked.

"Not too shabby at all," he said.

"Anything else you want to know?"

"No, your time is up," he said.

"Darn it, I'll see you again after the games then." Prisca said getting up with a smile.

"I hope so," He said.

She waved and blew a few kisses as she left the stage. "Good work," I muttered to Manius.

"Yeah, she did amazing." Manius noted.

"And made me a target," I added.

"You've been a target since you first volunteered." Manius sighed.

"Yet she still made it worse," I said.

"Just get a sword and you'll do just fine, it's an even playing field this year."

"Good point," I sighed. "My stylist actually said the same thing about the playing field." I added.

"Well, he was right,"

"I know that… I think we should let the rest of the Capitol know the truth about the Careers." I concluded.

"What? Why?" He whispered.

"They need to know." I whispered back.

"Why?" He asked.

"You're kidding, right? There's been this huge completely unfair conspiracy going on behind our backs for seventy-five years. They have a right to know," I whispered harshly.

"What difference would it make?" He asked.

"I don't know but that doesn't mean we shouldn't tell them."

"Yes it does," He said.

"And why not?" I asked.

"Because it will do no one any good," He said.

"Will it do anyone any bad?"

"I don't know," He said.

"Then why not tell them?" I whispered seriously.

"I don't know," He said.

"Well, then I'm going to." I whispered not willing to move on that.

"Fine, but I do not agree," He said.

"Why do you have a problem with this?" I asked.

"It just seems pointless and a waist of your interview time," He said.

"Well, then maybe I could use the next on-air opportunity." I said thoughtfully.

"Maybe," He said.

"…That could actually work." I said after some thought.

"So you agree?" He asked.

"With what?"

"That now is not a good time?"

"I guess."

"Thank you," He said.

* * *

Quite a while later, it was my turn up. "Good luck!" Manius said smiling.

"Thank you," I smiled as my name was called and I headed onto the stage holding my head high.

"Well don't you look amazing?" He started off kissing my hand.

"Of course I do, I always look amazing." I said with a smile taking my seat.

"Oh, confidence, well, that is to be expected from our only volunteer," He said.

"Well, I have every reason to be." I smirked. "I'm here to win and nothing's going to change that."

"Why did you volunteer?" He asked.

"I knew I could win this and I wanted to change things."

"Change things?" He asked.

"Yeah, with the aftermath of the war. I don't want things to return to normal though. I'll make it better for both the Capitol and the Districts."

"You think you can?" He asked.

"I know I can."

"Who is the biggest threat to you?" He asked.

I shook my head, with a chuckle, "No one's a threat to me. I'm obviously the best one here."

"So you feel that there is zero danger for you?"

"Well, unless you count the gamemakers of course."

"You are very confident," He said.

"For every reason," I reminded with a smirk.

"Do you feel that there is any way you could lose?" He asked.

"As I said, there's only one." I said looking up towards the gamemakers. I knew they had all the real power, despite how much they angered me I certainly didn't want to anger them.

"What about your partner?" He asked.

"Well, he and Prisca certainly aren't to be ignored, they're my allies though."

"Those don't last in the arena," he said.

"I know that, after all, there's only one victor."

"What if they both go for you?" He asked.

"Then they're dead."

"You know people are calling you the new Katniss. Do you agree with that statement?" He asked.

"Yes I do, and my stylist is certainly helping with that comparison." I said and stood up starting to twirl. The whole crowd gasped. I had to look down to make sure it was indeed based on the 74th and not the 75th. It was and the flames were very bright. I spun a few more time before sitting and saying, "That's enough of that I don't want to burn up all my interview time."

"Right, but wow," He said.

"Yeah, he's an incredible stylist."

"Yes he is,"

"Do we still have time?" I asked.

"Some, what drives you to win?" He asked.

"Family, friends, and a bit of romance with some who luckily was not reaped."

"Tell me more," he insisted.

"Well, with the romance he doesn't actually know about the crush but it's like you told Peeta before you found out the girl was Katniss right?"

"Yeah," He said.

"So, you think he will?"

"How could he not?" Caesar asked.

"You're right, and I'll go after him after I win."

"Good," He said as my time ran out.

"Aw, we can't talk any longer." I said looking sad.

"No sorry," He said.

"It's okay. We'll catch back up after the games." I promised leaving the stage.

"Alright, Catina Lipideus everyone!" He said as I left the stage.

I just smirked as I made it back into the wings.

"They loved you," Prisca said.

"I could, but I just did everything Katniss told me to." I whispered.

"Still great work!" She said.

"Thank you, the Gamemakers part was my own though. I know who really holds the control here. I certainly don't want them angry at me."

"Smart," She said.

I averted my attention and Manius made his way to the stage. "Hello Manius!" Caesar greeted.

"Hello Caesar, it's great to finally meet you." Manius smiled.

"Nice to meet you as well, so how do you feel about your odds?" He asked.

"I'd say they're pretty good, I'll certainly have to be careful though."

"Yes, who do you feel is the biggest threat?"

"I'd have to agree with Prisca and say definitely Catina, her and Prisca are both threats."

"Really who is more of a threat?" He asked.

"Prisca, mostly because I doubt I could ever kill her."

"You love her that much?" He asked.

"Well, not enough to take the risk of attempting a Katniss and Peeta but it will definitely be hard."

"I can't imagine," He said.

"So, yeah, I'm not exactly sure what to do here." Manius chuckled.

"Well you are in a no win situation aren't you?" He asked.

"Isn't that exactly what the games are? We were honestly way too cruel to the districts."

"Yes, I suppose we were," He said.

"Not just with the games but for example for the last few day's Catina and I have been required to eat what the District 12 citizens do both in quality and quantity and these people are literally starving to death meanwhile we're here gorging of faces then throwing up to eat more completely blind to all of this. I'm not going to lie but hearing all of this I am ashamed to call myself a Capitolite. It's basically like being a Nazi. The same exact level of inhuman cruelty."

"You truly feel that way?" He asked.

Manius nodded, "Yes, I really do."

"Do you feel tings can be changed?"

"If enough people, from the Capitol mostly, are willing to put in the effort. Really think they could."

"Well that is an interesting idea," He said.

"Would you be willing to help?" He asked Caesar.

"Of course I would,"

"Almost everyone would actually knowing the problems so I do not see why not."

"I don't either," He said.

"Anything else then?" Manius asked.

"Do you think you can win?"

"Well, I suppose it's possible."

"Do you believe you can?" He asked.

"I'd still say my odds are pretty good."

"Well I hope we'll see you again," He said.

"I hope so, too." Manius said leaving the stages, with that, the interviews were over.

I was certainly surprised by Manius' interview considering what he had been telling me not to do only moments ago. "What was that?" I whispered to him.

"I just did what Katniss told me, too." He whispered back. "Though, honestly, what I said was true."

"You told me not to be bold?" I asked.

"I told you not to waste your interview time."

"What do you call that?" I asked.

"I call that using my interview time with exactly what our mentor told me to do with it."

"She told you to make a statement like that?"

"Well, the Nazi part was my own, I'd be surprised if she even knows what a Nazi is but the rest, yes she did."

"Then why was I not allowed to?" I asked.

"Because, Katniss said that stuff would work best for the last interview. Like, remember the interviews for the 75th Games?"

"Sort of," I said.

"Remember how the chaos was building up the whole interview then Peeta claimed that Katniss was pregnant and a riot broke out?"

"Yeah," I said.

"Katniss said it's pretty much the same thing, you have to let whatever happens with the other tributes happen first then drop the bomb."

"Well still awfully hypocritical of you," I said.

"Well, I'm sorry." He sighed.

"I would have just liked some warning," I huffed.

"Sorry," He said looking down.

"No you are not," I said.

"What makes you say that?" He asked sounding surprised.

"You don't seem sorry," I shrugged.

"Well, I am."

"Okay," I sighed.

"What made you think I wasn't?"

"I don't know I'm just nervous," I said.

"That's perfectly understandable." He sighed.

"You too?" I asked.

"Of course I am."

"I'm sorry," I said.

"It was bound to happen no matter what."

"I know," I said.

"Think you'll get any sleep?" I asked as we got to our floor.

"Maybe," He said.

"It will be hard." I sighed knowingly.

"We have to through," He said.

"It's going to be the worst tonight though."

"I know," I sighed.

"And of course it's going to be the night we'll need it the most." I added.

"Yeah, I know that," He said.

"Sorry, I guess I'm mostly talking to myself."

"I figured," He said.

"Well, I'm going to go at least try." I said heading towards my room. "Goodnight, Manius."

"Goodnight Catina." He said.

I shut the door and slipped out of the dress and into some better sleeping clothes. I lay down and tried to sleep. After a few hours I did fall asleep

_Then came my second arena related nightmare, this time it was a very dark and eerie swamp. "Catina, come out and plaaayyyy," An eerie voice taunted._

_I scowled, "Please, just leave me alone."_

_"No, I'm afraid I can't do that," The voice said. I tried my best to ignore it as I ran through the swamp. "You can't run forever," The voice said as I fell_

_'I know that.' I thought but kept running but then the ground under me caved in. I bit my lip to keep silent as I found myself in a towering stone maze. I stood shakily looking around. "Now I'd suggest running." The voice said but it somehow seemed more real._

_"Why?" I asked out loud starting to run._

_"Well, I don't think you want to find out, do you? Just run fast and watch out for dead ends." I ran as fast as I could. "Didn't I tell you to avoid those?" It asked when I reached a dead end._

_I turned around to leave. I was surprised to find something that looked exactly like me in every way. "Stay away," I said pulling my sword._

_The other me laughed and drew one herself, "That's not going to happen."_

_"Then I'll kill you," I said attacking it. The swords collided into a full on battle that I lost track of till one remained alive. Which one though? I have no idea._

I sat up panting. Once I caught my breath I thought, _'What the heck brain?'_

"Hey don't blame me!" It said.

_'Why not?'_ I thought, _'just let me sleep.'_

"Sorry," it said.

_'If I try again will you let me?'_ I asked.

"Yeah, I will." It promised. So I laid back down and tried again.

**Well, maybe you liked it. Could you review? Those are appreciated in any mood I happen to be in.**


	7. The Most Dangerous Game

**What time is it? ARENA TIME! Nothing else, just read along. **

I was awoken by a knock on the morning quite possibly everyone in Panem but President Coin is regretting. Today it's straight into the arena. I did not know what to think as I rose to my feet. Even my brain left me alone as I headed to the dining room.

I was met by Katniss who looked sad and nervous as well, "Any last advice?" I asked taking a seat.

"Try to keep a clear head," She said.

"Alright, I'll try." I said grabbing a whole grain Capitol roll. I know I agreed to no Capitol food but today it would be best to start having had something substantial.

"Good, eat up," Katniss said

I ate the roll and some more food trying to cover the food groups for strength and energy also making sure to also drink lots of water. Manius came out and joined me in eating.

No one said anything else till a rebel soldier came and told us it was time to go. We both rose very shakily. I quickly threw a glance back at Katniss before heading towards him. "Good luck," she called after us.

"Thank you, Katniss. You're a great mentor." I called right before we were too far.

Manius was clearly nervous as we boarded the hovercraft with the other tributes. I tried to still look confident but it took almost everything I had at this point.

"Hey guys," Prisca said sitting beside Manius.

He didn't say anything. He hasn't said anything from last night not that I blame him, "So, this is really it."

"Yeah," she sighed.

"It feels so soon." I said in a huge understatement. This day came WAY too fast.

They both nodded sadly. I took a deep breath trying to continue to appear confident. I couldn't look week in front of the other tributes.

Soon the windows went black. "I guess we must be getting close." Prisca said sounding extremely nervous. "Katniss said this would happen."

I nodded my heart beating faster.

A soldier put blinking trackers in each of our arms. I briefly wondered if they ever get taken out of the victor. Well, I probably won't have to worry about that either way though.

* * *

We were led out of the craft and to separate rooms. There I found Grove waiting for me. "What are you doing here?" I asked hugging him.

"The stylists are always there. At least after they started have stylists at all." He said returning it.

"I'm scared," I said.

"That's okay. We'd actually have a problem if you weren't."

"Can I win?" I asked.

"Of course, you can. I have completely faith in that. Now, let's get you into the outfit for the arena."

He pointed to a solid black full length unitard. "Of course, I guess it could have been worse though." I sighed and went over to and took the unitard putting it on. It didn't seem to offer any protection against; well, anything. I did note it was warm, but that was about it. The black boots were equally useless.

I pulled my necklace out from under the outfit; this reminded me what I forgot to ask Katniss. Maybe Grove might know. "Grove, do you happen to know if my father's still alive? The rebels had captured him."

"I am not sure," He said.

"Oh," I sighed staring down at the necklace.

"Sorry," He said.

"In some ways not knowing is worse than knowing that he's dead."

"Yes, I can understand that," He sighed.

"He's a lot of the reason why I volunteered, to either save or avenge him. I thought I could get though to Katniss as the face of the rebellion and that could fix things. I wasn't expecting what really happened."

"What?" He asked.

"Well, with all the stuff I learned and experienced over the past few days… she had gotten through to me."

"You got to her as well," He said.

"I did?" I asked honestly surprised at that trying to figure out how I could have.

"Yes, you did," He said.

"How?" I asked confused.

"You made her more confident and broke her out of her funk,"

"Well, tell her that I'm really glad to have helped her with that and I'm still extremely sorry that I said that I hate her during that one fight."

"I will, but you can too, when you make it out of there," He said.

"I guess, but it might also help keep her out of it while I'm in the arena. I'll certainly need her then and so will her other five tributes."

"I know," He said smiling.

"Why are you smiling?" I asked.

"I have faith in you," He said simply as we were told to get into our pods. I get in briefly wondering what would happen if we're not in them but not wanting to find out. "Good luck," He said as my pod began to rise.

"Thank you," I said right before he disappeared. There was a very… peculiar smell as I was going up the tube. I recognized the smell to one thing but that wouldn't make any sense in a Hunger Games Arena.

* * *

"Is that cake?" My brain asked speaking for the first time all day.

_'No, it can't possibly be cake. That's such a ridiculous notion.'_ I thought to it but then I arrived up in the arena and was proven wrong. It was cake. It was in fact a gigantic cake we all were now on top of. White Frosting was the ground for this layer of what I could tell was several stories of cake.

"There's no way that's safe to eat." My brain warned.

_'No really?'_ I thought sarcastically.

"Sorry, I'm just really nervous right now." It said inside my head where it belongs.

_'I know you're me remember?'_ I thought.

"How could I forget?" It asked.

_'I don't know,'_ I thought. The numbers weren't even registering but the gong brought me to my senses and I sprinted toward the Cornucopia as fast as I could, grabbed a sword and backpack and scanned the other tributes trying to hold it the way the trainer showed me to.

A spear went whizzing toward me and I just managed to dodge it. I ran the sword through the obviously poisonous icing and went after the person who through the spear.

The boy representing 11 dodged one of my slashes. I glared at him and took another swing. This time I cut his arm. Guess the icing must be very poisonous since the next thing I knew he lay dead at my feet. I knew that I could not dwell on that I find to find my allies and try and get to somewhere other than here.

I turned and searched the area for Manius and Prisca. The scene could still be described as a blood bath but not nearly as bad as the previous years. I guess that's since there aren't any Careers to be overly violent. Still I prayed to find them and not their bodies as I grabbed a nearby purple backpack for supplies. With my two bags I looked around and sighted Manius as he hit an older boy representing 2 in the face with the handle of a trident.

I headed over there literally stabbing the boy in the back, "It works better if you turn the trident around."

"I know, but he was too close for me to turn it around," Manius said.

I nodded understanding, "Have you seen Prisca?" I asked looking around for her.

"No, I have not," He said as I gave him one of the packs.

"Well, we need to find her then run."

"Run to where?" Manius asked.

I looked around trying to figure that out, "We need to find a way down, there must be something right?" I said in a whisper.

"Yes, there has to be," He said. "Prisca first," He added.

"Of course," I said taking another look around. I saw her digging through the Cornucopia, "There she is," I said and headed over. She had just come up with another choice pack as well as a chest harness and belt filled with various knives. "Nice find," I noted going over. "Get some frosting on the blades and any shot but a complete miss will be a kill shot."

"Thanks for the tip, but we need to get out of here," She said.

"I know that," I said "We need to go down."

"How?" She asked.

"That I am unsure of."

"Well, that does not help," She said.

"Sorry, maybe we could figure something out what that harness, maybe one of our packs has some rope or wire or something." I said trying to work out a plan.

"What good is wire?" She asked.

"Well, it would be better than nothing. Let's just come on and figure it out later."

"We could hide in the Cornucopia?" Prisca asked.

"I guess that could work of a temporary fix at least." I said though hesitant.

"Well, no one could get behind us and we can be close to the supplies," Manius pointed out.

"Good point, alright." I said heading in there.

They followed. The further in we got the better the supplies were. I noticed a large tent that could easily fit all three of us and seemed to be protected against most bladed weapons I grabbed that as well as all of us faced the entrance. "Maybe the Careers were on to something, if you have the skills this is the perfect camp." I noted.

"Yeah it is," Prisca said.

"Plus besides other tributes it's typically danger-free until the final two." Manius added.

"Yeah, maybe we just stay in here?" I offered. I tried to imagine what Katniss would think of such a notion. Her first games she avoided it at any and all costs after the initial battle but her second she clung to the thing. "We'll stay here for now," I said.

They both nodded in hopefully agreement.

"We will still have to go down at some point," Manius said.

"I know." I nodded. "That's why I said, 'for now'."

"Right," He said.

"So we will." I promised. _'Well, you will at least. I'll be dead by then.'_ I thought.

"Don't say that," My brain said.

_'Why not? You've been saying so since you first started talking to me.' _I thought to it. _'Everyone who actually knows me says that.'_

"Yes, but saying it does not make your odds any better,"

_'Yes, it is. Arrogance makes you reckless and more likely to make deadly mistakes.'_

"And whining makes you careless and open to those same mistakes," It countered.

_'Then what am I supposed to do?'_ I thought to it.

"Stop being a baby, and try to win at least," My brain said

_'I will try to win.'_ I promised in my thoughts.

"Good," It said.

I looked out at the thinning fight and counted the dead and dying. I was not sure how many there were for sure from my vantage, but I knew there were at least five dead. I guessed I'd just get an exact number once the battle's over and they fire the cannons. "Five definitely down," I said."Probably more but that's all I can see right now." Then I realized that the boy representing District 2 wasn't in view and added. "Make that 6."

"That's a quarter gone," Manius said.

"Exactly, I do not notice any of Team Katniss amongst them though," I noted looking around another time. "Like I said though, there's probably more, we'll know the exact count went this fight's over."

"It would be bad if only team Katniss was left," Prisca said.

"Very," I nodded in agreement watching as the girl representing 10's head rolled over by me and I knocked it away with my sword not wanting it that close, "Seven."

"This is horrid," Manius said.

"Very," I sighed looking down at my red and white sword, we were only in for a few minutes and I had already killed two people.

'_When had I become so blood thirsty?'_ I wondered.

"When the gong went off, I mean come on, the first thing you did was grab a sword." My brain said.

_'It's life or death!'_ I thought to it.

"Exactly, I didn't say there was anything wrong with it." It corrected.

_'You seemed like you had an issue,'_ I thought.

"Well, I don't, as you said, it's life or death. Kill or be killed. I was just answering your question."

_'Well, thanks,'_ I thought

"You're welcome, good thing, too. The sooner you admit that the better your odds."

_'We hope,' _I thought.

"Catina, look out!" I heard Manius exclaim and just barely managed to block the boy representing District 7's sword with my own.

I knocked him back wards as he swung again and was blocked by Manius' trident.

While it was preoccupied, I ran my sword back through the frosting and swung at his ankles.

He leapt over and back to avoid my sword.

I stepped towards him and took a swipe at his shoulder. He blocked with his own sword and kicked me in the gut. I had my stance right which is good because it kept me on my feet but it also meant that it pretty much took the full hit causing me to reflexively duple over slightly.

He swung his sword down towards my head and before it could hit me a trident was stabbed into his neck. "Thank you, Manius." I said and once I recovered from the kick I turned to him.

He looked shocked as he starred at the now dying boy. I gently lured him back into the Cornucopia. "I killed him," He said stunned.

"I know and I'm not going to pretend that he doesn't matter. He was still a human life and had people who loved him back home who are probably crying their eyes out right now but I can tell you that this is the Hunger Games and as terrible as it is the only alternative to killing right now is dying or maybe someone else you care about. I can tell you without a hint of doubt that if you hadn't killed that boy he would have killed me then likely would have gone after you and/or Prisca. I can tell you from years of watching the games that dwelling in a death only does two things: makes you vulnerable to other tributes and nearly throws any sponsors you had down the drain."

"So, how do I get over it?" He asked.

"You keep that in mind and never let yourself forget him but let yourself forgive yourself. Remind yourself of that every time you find yourself guilty of that."

"Okay, I will try," He said.

"Please do, I don't want you to die, especially so soon."

"Right," He said.

"At least we don't have to pretend we're okay with this anymore though." I pointed out.

"True," He said.

I looked over at the last two tributes besides the three of us lock in a battle over a tarp. "Should I just..." I trailed off raising my sword.

Manius shook his head, "Just let them battle it out themselves."

"Okay," I sighed.

Soon enough, one of them was dead and the other took the tarp and ran off. The first cannon soon came followed by more which I carefully counted.

"Fourteen," I said when the cannon stopped.

"That many?" Prisca asked shocked. "That means there's only ten left to play. Two more deaths and they'll start interviewing the families."

"Apparently we kill each other better than the districts," I sighed. "Which is surprising actually," I noted after a second.

"Yes it is," Manius said.

"Doesn't help our case on that we're not who they think we are." I sighed thinking out everything, "The average citizen anyways."

"Yeah, I know. It's been an eye opening few weeks," Manius said.

Prisca and I both nodded.

"Still not much we can do," He said.

"We'll try if any of the three of us win." I promised.

"Right," They both said.

The hovercraft came and picked up the dead tributes by claw hoisting them away and out. Then all was quiet. I sighed and searched through the supplies that were left.

I opened one of the packs to find it filled with bottled water. "We've got water." I told them.

"Really?" Prisca asked hopefully.

I nodded and tossed her a bottle, "Lots of it, good thing too because I have no idea how else you're supposed to find water on a cake."

"There must be hidden things within the cake," Manius said.

I thought about that for a second, "I guess there might."

"There has to be why else would it be so big?" Prisca asked.

"Arenas usually are. You can't exactly hold the Hunger Games on a normal sized cake." I pointed out.

"True, but even so it did not need this many layers," She said.

"Alright, I guess you're on to something. We'll see for sure later."

"Right now we gather all the left over supplies?" Manius guessed.

I nodded, "Exactly."

So we set to work gathering them. There actually was quite the bounty left to gather. It took just under an hour I guessed for us to gather it all.

"Wow, looks like we made the right choice." Prisca said looking it over.

"Yes we did, we have the best position," I said.

"I told you." She said with a small smile.

"You were right," I said.

"We just have to worry about the other seven tributes." I added. "We're not exactly difficult to find."

"True, but we are not easy to get to either," Manius said.

"I guess," I shrugged looking around.

"We know," He said.

"Alright," I shrugged. "I can trust you two."

They both smiled slightly.

I opened one of the water bottles taking a drink before offering it to them. They each drank gratefully. "We need to get down," Manius said.

"Right did we by chance get any rope?" I asked them thinking up a plan.

"Yeah," Prisca said nodding.

"Perfect. Could you give me some and the harness you got then? I have a plan."

"Well okay," Prisca said handing over the harness.

Manius handed some rope and I go the first part all ready.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm working on a way to get down safely, relatively speaking of course."

"Right," They said.

"The rest I have to finish at the edge though." I said strapping on a pack.

"At edge?" They both asked.

"The edge of this layer." I specified.

"Oh right," They both said.

We headed the edge and I tried to look for something that could be used as a strong enough anchor wondering how the other seven tributes got down.

"We could just jump," Prisca said.

"Then how would we get back up?" I reminded.

"I don't know, but there would have to be a way," She said.

"Unless that's their goal, to drive us to the bottom," I added.

"I hadn't thought of that," Prisca said.

"So that's why we need an actual plan. We need something to anchor to," I said.

"What if we stick some spears to hold down some of our heavier gear?" Manius asked.

"That should work perfectly." I said.

So we did that and tied the rope around it. "Alright, that should be strong enough." I said giving it a quick test.

"Ready?" Prisca asked.

"Yeah, who wants to go first?" I asked.

"I will," Manius said.

"Alright." I said handing him the harness.

He put it on and got ready to descend. He took a deep breath and went down making it to the second layer safely. "It's safe," He said.

He took off the harness and I pulled it back up. "You want to go next or should I?" I asked Prisca.

"You can," She said.

"Alright, I'll see you down there then." I said strapping on the harness glad that she choose to go last. With no one else up there I'd get scared with how much could go wrong. Hopefully she won't choose to end the alliance yet though a cut the rope or something though.

She didn't because I made it down.

"You're turn, Prisca." I said undoing the harness.

"Okay," She said sounding nervous.

"It will be okay. It's safe." I promised. "You're a lot lighter than me and I made it down."

"Okay, here I come," She said. She pulled up the harness and was soon down here safely.

"Well, one level down," I said. She unstrapped the harness but suddenly started staring at part of the cake. "What is it?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. Something just seems a little off." Prisca said going over to it. She pressed it and a door opened.

"Wow, good job." I noted looking into it and my heart nearly stopped right there.

"It's a maze," Prisca said stunned.

"Of course it's a maze." I sighed.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

I explained to her last night's nightmare.

"It's just a coincidence," She said

"Even so, mazes mean dead ends and hundreds of thousands of blind corners."

"We don't have to go in tonight," Manius pointed out.

"Right, should we head back then?" I offered.

"For tonight," Prisca said.

"Alright same order?" I asked.

"Reverse order," She said.

"Alright then," I said handing her the

She made her way up then handed it down to I strapped in and made it up as well giving it to Manius who finally climbed up.

He unstrapped and we left it up heading back to the Cornucopia "I'll take first watch," He said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah, I got it," He said.

"Alright, I'll take second watch so just wake me up when it's time to switch." I said heading back in.

He nodded as Prisca and I set out blankets from the packs

Once everything was set up, I laid down and tried to go to sleep. It was difficult.

_'Please no nightmares tonight,'_ I thought to my brain.

"I'll try," it said.

I closed my eyes trying to allow myself to sleep.

* * *

I had no dreams; so I slept just fine until Manius woke me up.

"Your turn," He yawned.

"Right," I sighed getting up and heading to the mouth.

"Goodnight," He said lying beside Prisca.

"Goodnight, Manius," I said.

I started circling the Cornucopia.

So far it was looking like no one had found a way back up. Either that or they did not try knowing how dangerous it is. "Well you have me," My brain said.

_'Well, I guess you're better than nothing.'_

"Hey!" It said offended.

_'Take that as a compliment.'_ I thought to it.

"Fine," It sighed.

_'There is no way this is normal.'_ I thought with a sigh.

"So?" It asked.

_'You're distracting me, for one.'_ I thought.

"Fine I'll leave you alone," It said.

_'Thank you,'_ I thought.

"Rude," It said

_'I just need to focus on not dying. Is there suddenly something wrong with that?'_

"Don't get crabby with me!"

_'Earlier you were telling me to try to live, now you're purposefully making that very difficult .'_

"No, I'm trying to make sure you're relaxed and you're the reason we are here anyway,"

_'I know! You don't need to keep reminding me as if I could suddenly change that!'_

"Well you don't need to be rude. I was trying to calm you down!" It said.

_'Well, you're doing the opposite right now so please just stop talking for now.'_ I thought rubbing my temples.

"Fine," It huffed.

I sighed and took out the contacts that make my eyes red returning them to their natural brown. I didn't care that was on national television. Right now, they were just messing with my vision which I certainly need to even stand a remote chance of winning. My vision was much clearer. I threw the contacts into the frosting burying them with my foot. It occurred to me that pretty much all of the tributes have those so that definitely gives me an advantage, now. As the minutes stretched into hours nothing happened

* * *

Eventually I went and woke Prisca. "It's your turn," I whispered

"Right," She sighed sitting up.

"Sorry," I said. I would have let her know about the eyes thing but if you remember. Prisca's one of the very few who kept them the same. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"As I can be in this place," She said.

"Right, well goodnight," I sighed.

"Goodnight, Catina." She said getting up to her feet.

**Yeah, I'm really sick. X-P So… review and don't flame.**


	8. That's Jacked Up

**Hey guys, we're still slowed down but I say we're still doing a good job. I'd say I'm really proud of this chapter actually. Even though it's really sad but it's the Hunger Games. It being sad is kind of a requirement. I'm still really sick but I am getting better so just read.**

I was woken again, but this time on my own instinct the sun was up. I was amazed as I sat up and looked around now not cloaked by the darkness. I have never seen so clearly before. "Why did you ever wear those?" My brain asked.

_'I'm a Capitol Citizen. I thought they made me look pretty.'_ I thought honestly.

"Well they did, but look how much better you see," It said.

'_I know, but at the time I wasn't really thinking about the practicalities. Just like I wasn't thinking about the practicalities of wearing seven inch heels everywhere before the war started.'_

"I suppose," My brain said.

_'I'm SO glad I took them off though.'_

"So am I,"

"What happened to your eyes?" Prisca asked.

"I took out my contacts," I said.

"Well, they look nice brown."

"Thanks," I said blushing.

"I can see a lot better, too." I added.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah, everything's so much clearer. That's why I took them out."

"For the advantage," Prisca said.

"Exactly, I'll talk to Manius about it once he wakes up."

"Good idea," She said.

"Anything happen while we were asleep?" I asked.

"No, not tonight" she said.

"Then there are still ten of us left?" I asked looking around the blood stained frosting. Since it was red on white it stood out like a sore thumb.

"Yeah," she said.

"What do you think we should do when it's getting close to the end?" She asked.

"We go down," I said.

"Weren't we going to do that now?" Prisca asked.

"Yes, we are," I said.

"I meant when there's just a few of us left. Assuming we live that long anyways."

"We fight until it's just us," I said.

"Then we'd have to kill each other ourselves though." She said.

"Well, what other options are there?" I asked.

"Well, most non-Career alliances would usually go off separately before that point."

"Do you want to do that?" I asked sadly.

"Well, not yet but I'd rather not kill you and Manius."

"I would rather not kill you two either," I said.

"Then maybe that is the best option." She said.

"Not today though?" I asked.

She nodded, "Not today. For now, we're far better with numbers on our side."

"Right," I said.

"Should we just let him sleep?" I asked looking over a Manius.

"How long has it been since his shift was over?" Prisca asked.

"Six hours,"

"Well maybe a little longer," I said.

"Maybe it might be best though unless there's an attack. I'm mean , he can certainly use the energy right?"

"Right," She said. I reached into my water bottle choice pack pulling out one and taking a drink. "Can I have one?" Prisca asked.

"Of course," I said and handed her one. "Why is this choice pack only filled with water bottles?"

"Well maybe water is hard to get here," She said.

"Still, maybe we should re arrange out packs because this is really heavy." I suggested.

"Good idea, divide things evenly between three packs?" She asked. I nodded unloading two thirds of the water bottles. "We should count those," She said.

"They're different sizes though." I pointed out motioning to them.

"Well I guess," She said.

"So we need to better map it out than just counting." I said pulling out the rest.

"Okay?" She said.

I searched them hoping there might be some markings for how much is in each.

"It's one the bottom," Prisca said.

"Thank you," I said checking each of them and writing out the math in the poisonous frosting.

"Okay I got it," I said. So I separated them out accordingly. "Better," I said

"Looks perfect," Prisca said looking over the bottles and math.

"Good," I said. I heard a small noise that indicated Manius was starting to wake up. "There you are," I said smiling.

He got up and went over to us not fully awake. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"We're evenly rationing the water." I said simply.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because the pack the only had water bottles was really heavy and in case we have to split up for whatever reason then we all have water."

"Good idea," he said.

"Anything else that should be divided?" I asked either of them.

"Food," Manius said.

"Right, what do you guys have?" I asked since mine literally had nothing else.

"Lots of fruit, a few spear heads, and a sleeping bag," Prisca said.

"Is the fruit dried?" I asked a little surprised at that.

"Most of it, there is a bag of bananas though," She said.

"Alright, we should probably focus on those first since they'll go bad quickly."

"Right, we have four hands of them," Prisca said.

"If only there was a way to preserve them. Are they already ripe?" I asked.

"No they are still green," She said.

"Good then, we should still keep a close eye on them. We're not making banana bread."

"I know," Prisca said.

Manius started digging through his, "I have some beef jerky, crackers, a bowl, and… matches. Oh thank goodness."

"Good, and what about the other supplies?" I asked.

"Too much to just list," Manius said.

"Okay," I sighed and we set to work.

After a while everything was divided. "Alright, we should all be okay when we separate," I said I looked down and noticed something seemed off about the cake under our feet I couldn't exactly put words to it though.

"Is this falling apart?" Prisca asked.

I realized she was right and my eyes widen, "Gather what you can. We need to get down."

We picked up the three packs as well as our weapons and headed to back to the edge of that layer. "We should just jump," Prisca said.

"Right," I gulped and jumped off to the next layer.

My feet sank in to just under the knees. I got out quickly considering that I know for sure that it's poisonous and aren't sure of all the different ways it can be transferred.

The others followed me down. "Guess they're drawing us down." I said examining the current layer for the same indications. "It's getting weaker," I said.

"Should we go down another one?" Prisca asked.

"Unless you two want to brave the maze?" I asked.

"Well, there must be something there. It could either be good or bad or some of both though." Manius said.

"It could be worth the risk," I said.

"Yeah, probably," He said.

"Lets go," I said.

"Does the maze stay when the upper layer is gone?" Prisca asked.

"We have to look," I said.

We headed over to the spot Prisca found earlier finding it just a hole with that layer still breaking apart. "I'll go first," I said nervously. I took a deep breath and stepped in through the hole falling a short distance before landing.

I found myself in the middle of the next maze but didn't sink this time. 'Good,' I thought as Prisca slid down. Manius came shortly thereafter and I looked around for immediate threats with my sword raised. "Nothing so far," I said.

I took a few steps into the maze constantly looking around for any signs. Then on one step the walls began to close in. "Run," I said to Manius and Prisca not seeing anything that could stop the walls.

We ran taking a right turn then a left and the walls stopped closing in at that point, but we had made too much noise while running if anything else was in here it or they knew where we were. I checked my allies to make sure I didn't lose any of them.

"We're still here," Manius said.

"Good," I sighed looking for enemies.

I saw and heard nothing which only made me more cautious. I hesitated but advanced forward jumping back just in time not to fall into the lava pit that just opened at my feet. "This place is more dangerous," Manius said.

"Definitely," I nodded constantly keeping my ears open for the telltale buzzing of a tracker jacker nest.

"Do you hear something?" I asked.

They both listened in carefully. "I don't hear anything," Manius said.

"Me either." Prisca said. "Why, do you?"

"Yeah I thought I did," I said.

I listened carefully but it was gone. "It must have just been my imagination though."

"Yeah hope so," Manius said.

"We need to find a way across this pit though." I said looking around.

"Jump?" Manius asked.

It looked to be short enough but was I really willing to literally bet my life on it? Not to mention Manius and Prisca's?

"Is there any other way?" I asked.

He looked back which was completely blocked from the closing walls and along the walls next to the pit and shook his head. "Then we jump," I sighed.

"Maybe we should throw the packs over then jump." Prisca suggested. "Then there's less to way us down so we can jump farther."

"Good idea," I said.

I took off my own pack, carefully took a step closer to the pit, and tossed it over relieved to find that it landed safely on the other side. The others threw their supplies and then we prepared to jump. I gulped nervous as heck, "Ready?" I asked them.

"Ready," They both said. We stepped back as far as we can and jumped across. We made it though just barely

I tried to catch my breath shaken by that and grabbed my pack realizing that it's now pretty much covered in deadly poisonous frosting. "We need to get this off," I said.

"I agree. Any ideas how?" Prisca asked.

"Well, the walls are stone," Manius said.

"So?" I asked not seeing the connection.

"We can wipe them on the walls," He said.

"I guess that might work." I said after some thought.

"Why not?" Prisca asked.

I took my bag to the wall and attempted what he had suggested. Most of it came off. I still would never trust touching where it still is there but luckily it land with the straps pointing up so that I could work with.

"Well it's not too bad," Manius said.

"No it isn't." I said strapping it back on.

"Could have been worse," Prisca said.

"It probably will."

"That's hopeful," She said sarcastically.

"It's just a fact." I sighed. "That's how the games work."

"Well, you don't have to remind us," She said.

"I'll just shut up now." I said and looked at the wall now there was nothing between it and the sky. Maybe if I could get enough time to trace out a path and climb it then I could find the way out and if any other tributes on this level but couldn't that also announce my own location to them as well and the traps are still invisible until sprung.

"What are you thinking about?" Manius asked.

"That maybe if I climb this wall I could get a fuller view of the maze." I said already trying to work out a path and possible backups.

"Good idea," He said.

"Someone might spot me then." I added.

"True, but we could be ready for them," Manius said.

"Alright, just give me a second." I said still looking it over.

"Alright," They both said looking out for other tributes.

I figured one out and started to climb obviously at a spot that I didn't rub poison on. I climbed up to the top and stared at the large circular maze. There was one other tribute on this level but she didn't seem anywhere close to finding us. There was something more surprisingly though. Food, water, shelter supplies, weapons, anything you'd find at the Cornucopia was hidden throughout the maze. "Interesting," I muttered mapping it out mentally. _'You got that?'_ I asked my brain.

"Yes I do," It said.

_'Good,'_ I thought, climb down and told them what I saw.

"There are supplies?" Manius asked.

"Yes, many scattered throughout the maze."

"Anything good?" Manius asked.

"Seemed pretty basic and they're spread out in small amounts." I said trying to think of if there's anything we really needed.

"Was there anything for poison?" Manius asked.

"There's a few that looked like they might be but for that you'd have to see up close to know for sure."

"We should look into those," he said.

"Right, follow me then." I said advancing nervously. They followed all of us trying to see traps ahead of us. Then we all really did hear buzzing. "You hear it this time right?" I asked looking around frantically. They both nodded trying to find them as well. "Finding it won't do any good, we need to get out of here." I concluded.

"Right," They said and we started to run.

A nest, that's what I was looking to find. Certainly wasn't expected one giant tracker jacker to break out of the ground. Giant was an understatement this bug was as large as the rock wall in the training center. Call me a coward all you want but I had nothing to do but run as fast as I can away from it. The other followed but so did the tracker jacker, 'Any ideas, Brain?' I thought obviously still running.

"Split up!" It said.

'What if I can't find them later though?'

"It's the only way," My brain said.

I realized it was right and said to Manius and Prisca, "We need to spilt up. It can't follow all of us.

"What is we can't find each other?" Prisca asked.

"We'll have to find something. It's the only way."

"She's right," Manius said.

"Well, I guess," Prisca said. We were all obviously still running.

"Okay, here comes a three way fork," I said. "I got left." I said as both the fork and the tracker jacker were coming closer.

"Right!" Prisca said.

"Guess I got center." Manius said as we got to the fork and broke off.

I don't know who it chased, but it was not me. It didn't really click that it most likely followed one of us until I heard a tantalizingly agonized scream. "Prisca!" I shouted running back towards the fork.

Not caring if the tracker jacker was still there I headed straight for the right-hand path it was gone but she laid there crumpled on the ground with an at least watermelon sized sting on right arm twitching horrifically on the ground definitely hallucinating. "Prisca hold on," I said desperately.

"Katniss please I need some of the leaves!" I begged to the cameras hoping she could send some on time having never found any. I wasn't sure they'd work with this unusual case but I had no other options. A parachute did come down but the cannon went off when it was a foot out of my reach.

"No, you can't be!" I said frantically checking her pulse. There was nothing, not a single beat. I began to sob not caring who saw me.

I'm not sure exactly how long I sat their sodding over the lifeless body. "She's gone," I muttered picking up the leaves. I force myself back to my feet which I didn't even realize I fell from and headed back over to fork and went down the middle one hoping to find Manius.

I found him a little way down. "Manius," I said carefully coming up to him. He turned to me surprised to see me. "Manius," I said again trying to figure out a way to break it to him.

"What is it what's wrong?" He asked.

"D-Did you hear the cannon?"

"Yeah, do you know who it was?" He asked.

My breath caught in my throat but I nodded and somehow managed out, "The tracker jacker caught Prisca. I tried to save her but I was too late."

"No, no you're lying!" He said.

"I wish I was." I said starting to cry again.

"She's gone?" He asked his voice shaking. I just nodded sadly as the hovercraft came to take her body. Manius appeared to want to cry, but was trying to hold back

"Go ahead; it's almost better in these games, anyways." I said wiping my own eyes. Manius let out a wale like a wounded dog and began to cry.

I thought of the tribute I saw earlier but just let him cry as much as he needs hoping that since it's a maze even if they could hear him they won't be able to find us by it.

Eventually he stopped. "I'm so sorry, Manius." I said thinking about how much he meant to her. It's the same thing as it would have been with me it Pius was in her position.

"It's not...your fault." He stammered.

"It was my idea for us to split up." I reminded looking down at the ground.

"I could have been any of us," he said.

"I should have seen it coming though, that it would still follow one of us."

"It could have been any of us," he said.

"Please just stop saying that."

"Stop blaming yourself then did you put our names in for this?" He asked

"Well, no," I said.

"Then it's not your fault," He said.

"I guess not," I said trying to be careful knowing that we're at Coin's mercy right now.

"We'll be okay," He said.

"No we won't." I sighed.

"One of us will," He said.

"And it's going to be you." He added.

"No, it'll be you," I said.

"Well, I guess we'll see." He said but I could tell he seriously doubted it.

"Let's go," I said.

I started walking farther down. We walked on in silence for at least a half hour I pulled out a water bottle and took a drink trying to remember where we are and where we're going.

"Any idea where we are headed?" He asked

"I think I might need another aerial. I lost track of the turns when we were running." I admitted.

"Okay be careful," He said.

I turned to the wall mentally tracing a path and backups. "Got it," I said. So I got on the wall and started climbing. I stared out at the maze. The Tracker jacker was gone, but the other tribute was still around.

Not only that but whether by chance, the hovercraft, or all the noise we were making, he was getting a lot closer. Too close. I hurried down the wall and said to Manius, "There's another tribute coming. We need to head that way," I said pointing the other direction, "Unless you want to tie the record."

"Tie the record?" He asked.

"Sixteen tributes dead by the second day, set just last year."

"Right, you think we can't take them?" He asked.

"Two-on-one, we probably could. Anyone left here besides me that you're particularly attached to?"

"No, no one" He said.

"Then we might be able to but it's a stretch. I'd say evade's our best option at the moment since neither of us are in any mental state to focus on a fight."

"Right!" He said.

"Follow me then." I said heading carefully in the other direction staying light no my feet in case we come across another trap. Which was good as most likely poisonous darts started coming out of the walls. We both ducked and crawled under the lines of darts. We did get to the other side safely though.

"Thank goodness," I sighed. We got back to our feet and kept walking.

"Maybe we could lure them in?" Manius asked.

"What?" I asked confused.

"We lure then into that trap," He said.

"I guess. Do you have any ideas how to do that?"

"We make noise and make sure they can hear us," He said.

"Okay, but we can't have it be too suspicious though." I said.

"Make it seem like an argument?" He asked.

"Well, I guess that could work."

"It should," He said.

"About what?" I asked.

"Direction?" He offered.

"Alright, could you start it then?"

"We go left!" He shouted.

"I told you if we go left we'll be going right into that guy's path! We need to go right!" I shouted back.

"Oh please!" He huffed.

"I just don't want to get killed! I that what you want?! To get us both killed?!"

"No! That is why we go left!" He said.

"I saw him with my own eyes! I'm telling you he's too the left! Why don't you climb up there and see for yourself!"

"Maybe I will!"

Before he could though, the tribute did present himself, "That won't be necessary." He smugged.

"See what you did?" Manius asked pretending to still be mad.

"What I did? You were the one who kept shouting."

"You started it,"

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the tribute advance until he fell right into the trap. "Idiot," I said. The darts activated and more than a few of them hit him. He hit the ground and a cannon soon went off.

"Well now how many left?" He asked.

"Eight, so if they keep everything the same they'll be interviewing our families and friends back in the Capitol. The other six tributes must be on other tiers because he was the only one I saw."

"Well let's find our way out," He said.

"Okay, I think I remember how to do that." I said and moved on being careful of the hidden traps.

He followed closely then fire started to fly from the walls. Of course, we both broke into a sprint. "Right then left," I said.

"Got it," He said and we went that way.

The fire chased us, but we could see the opening to the next level. I sped up hoping that it will stop following us once we reach it. "Just jump!" Manius called.

"Right," I said the exit got closer and closer.

I jumped out the exit. I fell quite a few feet to the next layer and sunk into the poison to about the middle of my thighs. I tried to get my way out as quickly as possible.

I managed it just as Manius landed beside me. He sunk too but only to his knees. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"You're really going to ask that?" He asked getting out.

"I worry," I said defensively.

"Well, from the fall, yes I am."

"Good," I said. "Drink some water," I told him pulling out my own. He did not speak just drank. I drank some from a different bottle myself then I looked at the new level and was stunned

"Impossible!" I said staring out at a vast jungle coming out of the frosting. "There's a jungle… in a cake... only in the Hunger Games I guess. How did they even get this put together so quickly?"

"They must have some classic Gamemakers to help," Manius said.

"Still though, arenas aren't built in a day." I pointed out.

"Maybe someone planned this in case of a District victory?" He asked.

"Or they 'borrowed' a traditional one."

"That is also an option," He sighed.

"Seems like an overkill of a regular arena though, closer to a Quarter Quell one. So, maybe yours is right."

"Well, what now?" I asked.

"I guess we head in?" He asked.

"Okay," I sighed and gulped as we headed in.

"You still have the tent in your pack?" He asked.

"Yes, I do." I nodded.

"Good, we'll need it in here," He said.

"Most definitely," He nodded as they headed into the jungle.

I froze as I found myself staring into the eyes of my father. "No it can't be," I muttered. Then I remembered what Katniss said about this year's alpha mutt, "No, not you!" I said.

I glance to the side and notice Prisca approaching obviously Manius'. "This is bad!" My brain said.

**Yes it is, and Prisca's dead. D-X Not only that but now she's his alpha mutt and Catina's dead is hers, you remember what that means? Review and tell me how sad I just made you.**


End file.
